Kamen Rider 555: The Infinite Code
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: What if after Ichika was saved by Chifuyu, he was killed and brought back as an Orphenoch, but after he was brought back to life, he now has to fight against a world wide corporation that's secretly an Evil Organazation, watch as he fights evil and protects humanity as Kamen Rider Faiz!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is KR SF here with my brand new story that features Faiz! Also, it might be different from the preview. ****Showtime!**

**I do not own Kamen Rider 555 or Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

**_(Future?)_**

_In a dark area with support beams made of stone everywhere, it was pretty quiet. While a sound of a clash between weapons was heard. Two figure's were fighting, one with red glowing neon line's while the other had gold glowing neon line's. The red figure had a sword thst was glowing as if it was a lightsaber and he was fighting with some fencing styled sword-play. The gold lined figure took out a wrench like sword, then the two figures started a sword fight. The red lined figure was playing offense, while the gold lined figure played defense. They have been at it before the red lined figure found an opening and knocked the gold figures sword away with his sword before he makes the finishing move..._

* * *

**(Present)**

The sun was rising up as some one was standing at the top of a clock tower. Said someone looked like he his fifteen, he had blueish black hair, dark brown eye's, wearing a black leather coat, black shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants and black shoes. His name is Ichika Orimura.

Ichika looked at the sun with a very tired expression as he then put a smile on his face. "Here's a new day."he said as he started to walk to the door to the stairway of the rooftop of the tower.

* * *

Ichika then walked to his motorcycle, he got an early license, as soon as got on and put on his helmet, he started driving to his house. As he was driving, he was starting to get a little bit sleepy, due to a secret life that he has. He was about to fall asleep but the bike tipped over waking him up a bit, Ichika regained balance after waking up a bit, then resumed driving to his house.

Ichika then drove up to his house then parked his bike in the garrage. Ichika entered his house then took his shoes off before crashing on his couch to catch up on some Z's.

* * *

**(Later)**

Ichika woke up from his sleep while yawning. He checked the time on the digital clock on his wall to see he still has some time before his highschool entrance exams. He got up from the couch then went to the garrage to work on his bike.

"Morning Auto Vajin."he said to his bike that's called Auto Vajin.

**"Good morning Ichika."**the Auto Vajin talked in a male voice as a holographic screen appeared over the head of the bike. **"Have you enjoyed your slumber?"**

"Yeah, it was pretty relaxing." Ichika said casualy as grabbed his helmet and got on Auto Vajin and the screen disappeared. "Now it's time to go to the entrance exams."he then started to drive to his entrance exams.

**"Do you want to get something to eat first?"**the Auto Vajin asked. **"As they say in America; **_'You can't think on an empty stomach.'"_ Ichika's robotic partner adviced him, Ichika thought about it for a moment before deciding to get something to eat. Ichika then made a turn to a place that he know's, he stops at a McDonald's and stops at a parking lot near the fast food restaurant, he took off his helmet and entered the place. A few minutes later, the blue haired teen came out eating a hashbrown while he was carrying the bag.

Ichika placed the bag on the head of his bike before driving off to the entrance exams. He then parked his bike next to the sidewalk before walking off to the exam room while taking the bag with him.

"Wish me luck Auto." Ichika said.

**"I know you will pass Ichika. Beside's you are above college leveled thank's to the professer."** Auto Vajin reminded his partner.

Ichika stopped for a moment, he know's what Auto was talking about. He had a mentor named Jin Hamato, he was a scientist at a company called Smart Brain. Jin found him after an incident, he took Ichika in as his student and Jin made Ichika smart beyond college leveled until he was 13. Heck, at time's Ichika even built devices, he even gave Auto Vajin the ability to talk. But, Ichika remembered then Jin's death, he then shook the thought off.

"I know." Ichika said before he continued to walk.

* * *

Ichika was on his way to his entrance exams but he was lost, he even asked for directions but none of them helped. He sighed in irritation before making a turn and up ahead, he see's a door. Despite the fact that Ichika doubt's that his entrance exam's are in there, he decided to take a look in there because he was curious. He walked up the door and as soon as he opened it, he sees an IS.

The Infinite Stratos or IS for short is a weapon that's quite know around the world. The IS can only be piloted by women, which made men the weakest among human beings. In fact, the discrimination is quite large.

Ichika then walked foward a bit just to get a better look at it.

_"So these are the mechs that only women use?"_ Ichika thought as he decided to touch it just to get a feel of it. As soon as he touched it, the spot that he touched it started to glow an holographic screens appeared.

"What the hell?" Ichika said to himself, after a few seconds he realized the IS must've reacted to him meaning he just became the only guy who can operate an IS!

"Hey there!"a female voice said to him, Ichika presumes that was an instructer. "Your not allowed in here!"she said as she and a couple more instructers stoped moving in surprise to see on what they are seeing.

"I think that IS is responding to him."the second instructer said surprised.

"That's imposible!"the first instucter exclaimed.

"There's no way a boy can control an IS."the third one said.

Ichika looked back to the three insructers, knowing that they are very surprised that a male can control an IS, one of the strongest weapons on the planet.

"Trust me I'm just as confused as you are."

* * *

**(Later)**

Ichika couldn't believe his own luck right now, after the three instructer's saw him with the IS, he was challenged by one of them and he won. He could tell that she was going easy on him, he guessed that all instructer's are required to go easy on every on every future student to see if she, or he in this case, has the potential to learn on how to use the IS. So he is going to IS Academy, the school to learn it, for his highschool years.

Ichika walked to the Auto Vajin and grabbed his helmet then he put is on after mounting the bike.

**"What is wrong Ichika?"**the Auto Vajin asked it's partner. Even though Ichika did not feel like talking about it, he told Auto Vajin on what happened. **"That is, how you say, very surprising indeed, it is unatural for a male to pilot an Infinite Stratos."**

"I know." Ichika said as he now started driving the bike. "I just hope they don't put me in the same room with a girl though."

**"I figured you say that since the Academy has dorms, anyway isn't it time for your part-time job?"**the Auto Vajin said as Ichika nodded. He worked at a laundromat, it wasn't much but the pay was good, he then stayed quiet as he drove to his job.

* * *

**(Kikuchi Cleaning Service)**

Ichika stopped his bike next to the laundromat. The place he worked at was called Kikuichi Cleaning Service, he entered the shop to see a man who looks like he's twenty three, he had black spiky with matching eyes, wearing a gray shirt blue pant's and an apron. His name is Keitaro Kikuchi. Keitaro noticed Ichika.

"Oh Ikkun!" Keitaro said. He met Ichika by chance when the later was 14, for certain reasons,

"Hey." Ichika said lazily to the older man. Keitaro had a habbit of calling Ichika 'Ikkun' much to his annoyance. Keitaro noticed something about him.

"What's wrong?" Keitaro asked. Ichika, seeing no point in telling, told Keitaro on what happened so far. Keitaro was obviously surprised. "That's cool Ikkun! But does that mean you aren't gonna work here now?"

"Don't be an idiot. I'm still gonna work here." Ichika said as he entered a living room and placed his helmet on a coffee table.

"I see." Keitaro said in relief, it can get pretty lonely here without Ichika. Ichika then took off his leather coat and placed a gray apron on.

"I'm gonna work at the desk, sounds good to you?" Ichika asked as he sat down on the stool at the desk.

"Sure!" Keitaro beamed as he went to work on the ironing. Ichika took this as an opertunity to rest on his hand to take a nap, due to being a bit sleepy.

* * *

**(Day's later)**

Ichika drove his bike on the way too IS Academy, let it be known that his older sister works there as a teacher, a very strict teacher in fact. The day he learned that he can use an IS, Ichika managed to convince her to not make him wear the IS Academy uniform. Ichika also took notes in the reference book on learning how to use the IS.

He stopped at the entrance at IS Academy, some of the girls got a good look at him knowing that he would be here, due to being announced all over the world as the very first male that can control an IS.

Ichika sighed as he heard some gossiping, about him being cool. Ichika then got off his bike then proceded to his home room.

* * *

**(In a classroom)**

Ichika sighed as he was resting his head on his hand before class, he also felt some stares around him but he did good in ignoring them.

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the student homeroom meeting." The vice homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She had a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

However, the classroom was filled with an awkward mood, nobody reacted.

_'She looks young to be a teacher.' _Ichika commented in his mind.

And still no one answered but Ichika felt gazes on him from nearly all the females here. What also made this more awkward for Ichika is that his seat was in the front middle row of the class. He turned his eyes to the window and saw an old childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, staring at him. She then turned her head quite irritably and pretended to look out the windows.

_'So Houki is here too huh? I wonder why she looks irritated.' _Ichika thought before he was knocked out of his musing.

"Orimura-san!" came Maya's voice as Ichika looked and saw a hologram of his name coming from his desk. "Sorry but we started with the A's and are now at the O's so if you would can you please introduce yourself," Maya said being real nice about it.

Ichika sighed before standing up as he didn't seem amused. "My name is Ichika Orimura and I wish to but men and woman on equal terms again instead of one being superior to the other," Ichika said truthfully, he can take the advantage of a student here so he can create something that men can use and face an IS head to head.

"Well that's a good dream to have and who knows if you work hard it might come true," Maya said as no one noticed a girl in the room scoff before someone entered the classroom.

"Ah, Ms. Orimura. Is the meeting over already?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Yamada. It must've been pretty tough, forcing all the students here to introduce themselves." Chifuyu replied.

"It's nothing. I don't mind, it is one of my duties as the assistant homeroom teacher." Maya explained, in a more energetic and an attentive look. But it was obvious that she was embarrassed.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty is that for one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach you, you have to remember and understand. To those who don't, I'll teach it until they understand. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?"

That was then the shriek of excitement broke Ichika and Chifuyu ears.

"It's Chifuyu, it's the real Chifuyu herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admire you!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I am so happy to be taught by you, Chifuyu!"

"I'll gladly die for you, Chifuyu!"

Chifuyu sighed as she slightly lowered head and placed one arm through her hair.

"It's really quite a sight to see this many idiots gathered every year. Are these idiots all coming just to my class for a special reason?" She sighed, unsurprised by the attitude here.

'_That's what I'm wondering…' _Ichika thought.

"PLEASE SCOLD AND ABUSE US MORE!"

"BUT BE NICE AT TIMES!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS!"

"Silence, dammit!" Chifuyu yelled out, and instantly no other girl spoke up. "Now then, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next six months. After that it's hands-on, you should let the basic maneuvers sink into your body within half a month. Okay? If you agree, answer me. If you don't, still answer me."

"Hai!" Everyone responded.

Ichika just napped through the entire class, Chifuyu even hit him with a book to wake him up but that didn't work. Soon break came and Ichika was still asleep while comical Z's were floating around his head.

Ichika then woke up and heard footsteps, he looked to see Houki approaching him. She looked at the him before she looked at the door.

"Do you have a moment?" She asked.

* * *

**(Rooftop)**

"Is there a reason on why you called me up here?" Ichika asked as was leaning on the rail.

"Uhm…" Houki started.

"Take your time." Ichika said. "It's been six years since we've seen each other."

Houki didn't say anything as she was looking for an answer to give to her childhood friend.

"Hey, you won the national kendo tournament last year, right?" Ichika said.

"H-How did you know!?" Houki asked surprised.

"Newspaper." Ichika plainly answered.

"Why do you even read the newspaper?"she asked, slightly panicked.

"I read it to pass the time." Ichika answered. "To be honest, that's a funny way of greeting your old friend you have not seen in six years. But I also admit, you look good and your hairstyle stayed the same."

"You have a good memory..." Houki said as she blushed before playing with her hair a bit.

Neither of them said anything at the moment right now as the wind passed by a bit. Houki was about to say something but she see's Ichika... sleeping. Houki couldn't beleive him right now, her own childhood friend turned into a bit of a slacker and him falling asleep on her is proof! She was about to wake him up but then the bell rang.

"Let's talk about this later." Ichika said quickly waking up, which caught her by surprise then walked to class.

_"How in the world did he wake up so quick?"_Houki thought before going to class.

* * *

**(In class)**

"Alright, any questions at this point?" Maya asked as she was teaching.

No one really answered and Ichika was sleeping again, before he went to sleep he was asked a question to answer and to everyone's surprise; he did answer it without hesitation and it was the correct answer!

Unknown to him, a certain blonde student was eyeing him. Soon the second break came and Ichika was still asleep, he then woke up then stretched his arms after waking up.

"May I have a moment?" Ichika looked to see, at his point of view, a teenage girl with blue eyes, long blonde hair and she's wearing a blue headband and a slightly modified version of the girls IS Academy uniform which is a long skirt with black frills and sleeves, she also looks British.

"Huh?"he asked with a very tired and bored look.

"What a response!" The girl remarked looking a bit offended while Ichika was confused. "Just with me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Can't either of you have a better attitude?"

"Why should I do that? I don't even know who you are." Ichika said, clearly not amused.

"You don't recognize who I am? Me, Cecilia Alcott? The representative candidate student for England and top scorer of the school's entrance exam?" Cecilia responded.

Ichika sighed; this was the typical attitude of women in today's society. In current day society, due to the IS, women are given higher status. It's not just a privilege, but even the archetype of 'women = great' came into being. At the same time, men were relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being abused by women they never met on the streets.

"Not really."he said, he really could care less about today's society.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm the elite amongst elites." Cecilia barked at him, now annoyed at his attitude. "I even beat the instructor at the entrance exam."she gloated.

_'I don't care about that.'_he thought with a deadpan expression, he then decided to make her mad for the fun of it.

"You really are doing a good job representing the elites by beating just one person." Ichika commented sarcastically, surprising her.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS...if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."she gloated again.

"Actually, I kicked an instructor's ass too."he plainly said.

"You what!?"she exclaimed clearly shocked.

"I also beat the instructor during the entrance exam." Ichika told her. "I saw her holding back on me, so I asked why and she explained that the instructors are required to go easy on the new students as to gauge their skill level and ability to enter the place if you win then you have potential but if you lose then you either have no hope or you need to practice more, Alcatt-san." Ichika said as other student's laughed at the fact that she did not obviously know that while Cecilia was steamed. "Now try to take a chill pill alright? I'm going back to sleep."he said as he went back to sleep by resting his head on his hand.

"And how can I calm myself after a comment like that!?"she replied before the bell rang. "We'll finish this later."she said before going back to her desk.

* * *

**(Later)**

Classes ended for the day as Ichika decided to check out the rest of the school, so far he visited the cafeteria, arena, repair bays, etc, while exploring outside, Ichika see's an instructer sitting on one of the benches, Ichika guessed she was working on something and decided to not bother her. As soon as he was gonna pass her, he noticed that she looks exhausted.

"You okay?" Ichika asked as the intructer looked at him. Instead of a respond, she then suddenly turned gray and collapsed onto the ground then got covered in blue flames and turned to dust! Ichika examined the gray dust with a serious as he knew what was responsible for turning her into this.

"Orphnoch." Ichika said with a serious face.

Orphnochs are creatures that used to be humans, a person can turn into an Orphnoch if the person has a very strong wish for not dying. Orphnoch's cannot die like all people do, they can only die if they fight to the death, they expand their race by killing random humans although some humans cannot stand the energy that turns them into Orphnochs and instead of turning into them, they come back to life for a few seconds, or minutes if they are strong enough, then turn to gray dust. Most of the Orphnochs are born through natural death while some are born through being murdered my them.

Ichika stood up then he looked at his hand as it turned into a wolvish claw, meaning he's one of them too. Ichika turned it back to normal as he knew what to do now, 1; Go to dorm room, 2; Get some sleep, 3; Find and hunt down Orphnoch 4; sleep in said dorm and finally; sleep through class tomorrow.

Ichika smirked as it's the perfect plan.

* * *

**(Later)**

Ichika is now wondering in the hallway of the dormitory, which is a girls dorm since he's at a all girls school and all, to find his dorm room which is number 1025. Since he's entered a girls dorm, he needs to walk with caution so that way he wouldn't get any unwanted attention, after a couple minutes of silently walking he's finally found his dorm room and it took him long enough, because he was getting pretty sleepy!

"Finally." Ichika said as he entered the room, as expected of a girls dorm, the inside is pretty nice, two beds, a counter, a spot to cook, a nice view from a window and two computers

To Ichika, he was lucky to have those because he always hunt Orphenochs by checking the rumors about disappearences leaving gray dust or checking any news to see if theres anything that relates to the Orphenochs.

"Is someone there?" a female voice said, which surprised Ichika as he comically turned white and his eyes turned blank too.

_"WHAT THE HELL!?" _Ichika thought as comical thunder struck him. The staff must have decided to put him in a room with a girl until he gets a room of his own, thinking quick Ichika threw a bag he was holding next to a wall then got onto a bed pretending to fall asleep.

"You must be my roomate. I hope we get along this coming year." the female voice said as a door opened meaning she must be coming out of the shower. "I'm sorry for coming out like this, I was using the shower, my name is Houki Shinonono." the voice revealing to be Houki, who just came out with nothing but a towel on! She took the towel off her head to see Ichika, who has his right eye open a tiny bit, on one of the beds.

"I-Ichika." Houki said surprised to see her childhood friend here. Ichika opened his eyes to see her and obivously, he blushed a bit before looking away then getting up from the bed he was on. "What are you doing here!?" she demanded while covering herself a bit.

"Well, this happens to be my room that I was assigned to and it turns out we are now roomates." Ichika plainly said before he noticed Houki grabbing her bouken then charged at him with it in hand, Ichika just simply grabbed the tip of it, catching her by surprise, then raised it up in the air while Houki was struggling to move it. "You know, if you wanted to change you could've just asked."he said as he let go of it then walked towards the shower to take one.

A few minutes later, he was now in the shower with the water set to hot, as he was washing himself, he touched one of the scars on his upper body meaning he's been into a LOT of fights with the Orphenochs, as he touched one of the scars on his shoulder, he remembers training with a second teacher that tought him how to fight before Jin died.

* * *

**_(Flashback - 3 years ago)_**

_Ichika was meditating on a mat in the dark while he was wearing a black training outfit with a red belt, he's been meditating for two hours now and despite the fact that he pretty much enjoy's the silence he's pretty board right now._

_Ichika quickly opened his eyes as he got on his back as he dodged a pendelum with a log, he then rolled over after some darts that can knock him out, he quickly got up as he sensed some more darts coming his way then quickly dodged to the side, he then dodged an incoming log once again, then he sensed two logs and jumped in the air to dodge them, his heightened senses then detected small more darts coming his way, being quick; he quickly dodged a few aiming to the left, he then dodged a few from the right and finally he dropped himself to the ground to dodge more._

_The lights turned on meaning training is over, Ichika looked to see a man that looks like he's twenty two, with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black kimono and he has a neutral look on his face. His name is Arata Ichirou._

_Ichika stood up then walked towards a mat, then got into a seiza pose and then bowed a bit._

_"You've done well in your evasive training Ichika." Arata said as he walked over to his student. "Now that your evasive training is halfway towards being complete, it is now time for your close ranged combat training."he finished. Ichika slumped a bit since his master said halfway._

_"Why would I need to learn combat training if I learned the evasive training master?" Ichika as his teacher walked behind him then quickly placed his index finger behind his neck then... Ichika fell down in pain. "My spine hurts."he complained as his master laughed mischisvily._

* * *

**(Present)**

Ichika snapped himself out of memory lane as he realized two things, one is that he's been in the shower too long and two is that he still has an Orphnoch to hunt. After turning off the water, he got dressed in black shorts and a black short sleeved shirt, he got out of the shower while rubbing a towel on his head, he looked to see Houki sitting on one of the beds, she is wearing a white Japanese shirt and black Japanese pants and she looked like she was waiting patiently.

"You were telling me you are my roomate?" Houki questioned not looking at him right now.

"Yeah." Ichika answered, really wanting to look for the Orphnoch.

"Explain." Houki told him as Ichika tilted his head in confusion. "I am telling you to explain yourself! Boys and girls sit apart after age seven! It's common sense!" she finished as Ichika really wanted to finish the conversation quickly.

"In what era?" Ichika said as he scratched the back of his head then went up to his bed and lied down. "I'm really tired right now, so can we talk tomorrow?

"We are not done talking." Houki said to him.

"I can't hear you I'm asleep." Ichika said as he closed his eyes.

"Do you expect me to fall for that?" she asked but she heard some snoring. "Are you really asleep?" she said as she got closer to tell he's asleep, she sighed as she decided to go to her bed and sleep as well. Unknown to her, Ichika was pretty awake and he was pretending to sleep.

_"Now I shall wait for a bit before I hunt the Orphnoch down." _Ichika thought as he now decided to wait for the right time, a few minutes later Ichika felt it was the right time to look for the Orphnoch, but he has to get changed before looking for him or her. Ichika got out of his bed then grabbed the bag next to the wall, he is now wearing a gray shirt under a black coat buttoned coat and blue jeans. Ichika then grabbed a case out of his bag that has the Smart Brain logo, he then opened the case and inside were metal pieces, a manual, and a flip phone with some type of symbol on it, he soon formed a belt from the pieces, with something that looked like a camera and flashlight on the sides, and placed it on his waist but held the phone in his hand. Ichika then placed the phone in his coat then walked out the door to hunt down the Orphnoch.

* * *

**(Later)**

Ichika is now wondering around IS Acdemy, to him the Orphnoch is not gonna be too hard to find due to the place being on an offshore island, as Ichika was walking he was looking at his hand as well and remembered that instructers death when she smiled, he could tell that there was one girl that got tired of this sexist and arrogant society and was very glad that there was a male IS pilot now.

He blames Tabane for this society.

As he was walknig, he spots a woman in an instructors suit, the woman spots Ichika and he stops instantly at his tracks.

"Aren't you up a little late?" the woman asked as she approached him and stops a few feet away from him.

"I'm just looking for someone." Ichika said.

"I see. But I can't have you leave me right now though." she said as some marks appeared on her face.

_"Jackpot!"_ Ichika thought as the woman turned into a monster that resembles a humanoid stingfish. "So you were the one that killed the instructor?"he asked as the Stingfish Orphenoch's shadow turned blue and shaped into her human form only without clothes.

"**Yeah, so what?**" the Stingfish Orphenoch questioned.

"Let's just say I'm an avenger of the humans." Ichika said as he got his phone out with his right hand then opened it and typed 5-5-5 then Enter.

**"STANDING BY!"**

Ichika then closed the phone then raised his right arm in the air.

"Henshin!"

Ichika placed the phone in the slot next to the buckle of his belt and pushed it into the buckle itself.

**"COMPLETE!"**

Red neon lines surrounded his body until they engulfed him in a huge light and when they faded there was an armored figure in Ichika's place. He had a black bodysuit that had red lines painted on it, had silver metal chest armor and armored shoulder pads. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and short antennae. This is Faiz!

"**Faiz!**"the Stingfish Orphenoch exclaimed before her shadow turns back to normal and some blue flames appeared in her hand at it shaped and formed into a trident, she then charges at Faiz with her weapon in hand. Faiz simply flicked his wrist and charges at the Stingfish Orphenoch, he then dodges slash from her and punches her in the chest. The two were now trading blows while Faiz does his best to dodge her weapon, the Stingfish Orphenoch slashes Faiz in the chest making some sparks come off him and roll to the ground.

**(Play Kamen Rider 555 - Dead or Alive)**

"That hurts." Faiz commented as he grabbed his phone and opened it then made it look like a gun before typing 1-0-3 then Enter.

**"SIGNAL MODE!"**

Faiz then shot a lasser from his phone at the Stingfish Orphenoch which made her back off a bit. Faiz then typed down 1-0-6 then Enter.

**"BURST MODE!"**

Faiz then stood up and shot the Stingfish Orphenoch with three small beams, making her back off again, Faiz then turned his phone back to normal and placed it in his belt before grabbing the Faiz Pointer and the Mission Memory on his phone then placed it on the slot of the pointer.

**"READY!"**

Faiz then placed the Faiz Pointer on his leg then opened his phone and pressed Enter.

**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy transferred from his belt and into the Faiz Pointer, he jumped into the air with a sidekick position, when he did a laser fired from the Faiz Pointer and it aimed for the Orphenoch, the laser stopped and expanded to a huge energy cone. The tip was pointed at the Orphnoch's causing her to be paralyzed.

Faiz dove into the cone, turning into energy, and the drill struck the Orphnoch's chest. It tore right through her as Faiz reappeared behind the Orphnoch. A red glowing Phi symbol appeared on the Orphnoch for a few seconds before disappearing.

**Ø**

The Orphnoch then burst into blue flames, exploded, and crumbled into dust.

**(End song)**

Faiz then grabbed the pointer and took the Mission Memory off of it the placed it on his phone before he pressed End Call, the neon lights glowed brightly and it disappeared reverting Faiz back to Ichika.

"Another job well done." Ichika said as he stretched his arms before he started walking again, when he started walking he see's Houki looking at him with a surprised face, Ichika then realized she must have been watching his fight with the Stingfish Orphenoch.

Ichika..." Houki said unsure what to say after seeing Ichika's fight with the Stingfish Orphenoch. "What was that thing? And what was that armor? It resembled an IS!" Houki said to Ichika who sighed.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Right now..." Ichika said as he yawned. "I need some sleep."he finished and started walking back to the dorm with Houki following.

* * *

A lone figure was staring at the fight between Faiz and the Stingfish Orphenoch on his laptop atached to some sort of telescope.

"Guess it's almost my time to shine." the figure said as decided to go home for now, he started to pack up his stuff and in his bag is a belt that's like Faiz but it has an omega symbol.

* * *

**And... DONE! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kamen Rider 555 or Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

Houki couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night as she got up from her bed, she looked to see Ichika not in bed which made her wonder where he is right now, she still needed him to answer her questions. As she followed her morning routine, she couldn't help but wonder about what was that monster and what was the armor that Ichika used to kill it. And she wonder where he is right now.

* * *

"Look I'm telling you I can't stay here." Ichika said, he's currently in the principle's office just to move out of the dorms and back into his house so that way he doesn't have to share a room with Houki. Ichika's current attire is a white shirt, a brown long sleeved over shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a necklace with a ring atatched to it.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay in the dorms for..." The principle started.

"For my own protection from any IS componies. I got it." Ichika interupted. IS Academy was made to make sure that people who can use an IS is safe from the componies and since Ichika is the first male IS pilot, he's now (to him) being forced to stay here just for his own protection. Since when did Ichika needed protection in the first place? He can be fine on his own.

"Well if you do know that, then you would have to find a place nearby the Academy." The principle said, it's only exceptional if there were students that has a place to stay near the train station.

"Well how about this..." Ichika started getting the principle's attention. "I know a place near the monorail station and it's a place where I work part-time."

"Will your boss even let you live with him?" The principle asked while she noticed that Chifuyu just came in.

"Hold that thought." Ichika said before grabbing his phone and typed Keitaro's phone number.

_"Hello?" _Ichika's boss answered the phone.

"Hey Keitaro." Ichika said.

_"Ikkun! How's it going?" _Keitaro asked and happy to hear his employee's voice.

"I told you not to call me by that nickname." Ichika sighed before getting back onto the topic. "Can I crash at your place? I need a place to stay since your place is not too far from IS Academy and my roomates a girl."

_"Alright, even I don't know why." _Keitaro said while Ichika sighed again. Keitaro's always been a bit of an idiot, but he know's how to cheer up people, even though he's not very good at it. _"I'll see ya later." _And with that, he hanged up the phone.

"He says I can crash at his place." Ichika said while the princible sighed and he let out a small smirk.

"Fine." the princible said. "Now go to your class."

"Alright." Ichika said, he noticed his older sibling but never bothered to stop and say hi. Chifuyu was about to head to her class earlier, but she noticed Ichika coming to the princible's office so she went to go get him but now she found out that her brother, who she thought he's supposed to be an idiot that she know's, gotten clever into getting his boss at his part time to crash at his place. Chifuyu then walked with him to class, so she decided to tell him that he's gonna get a personal IS in a few days.

"Ichika." the older Orimura said getting his attention.

"What?" He asked sounding like he didn't want to talk.

"Just to let you know, I'm about to…"

"Don't bother." Ichika interupted her as if she knew what she was saying. "I've already got a personal IS coming in a few days." Ichika told her sibling, now getting her curious. "Before you ask, you could say I got a friend that know's someone." he told her now curious on what this IS is.

* * *

**(Play-Pray by Tommy Heavenly 6)**

**The song begins with the Faiz Logo slowly descending towards the screen**, **at the moment it landed, the entire screen was covered in blue flames.**

**[Let's go out open my mind. Let's go sweet dream other side. Ima tokihanatsu kago no soto he] ****Ichika rides the Auto Vajin with Houki hanging onto him, Mari rides on her own bike with Keitaro behind her, Ichika speeded up with Mari behind him as he jumped off an edge with a grin on his face and Mari follows along.**

**[Sabitsuita kagi nariyamanu kodou. ****Kizuiteta mou modorenai] ****Ichika lands in an alley way with a bunch of thugs on the ground beaten up then he faces the screen with a neutral look, before it switches to Keitaro working at the laundromat in a hurry. In a screen split, there was Mari practicing her beautician skills and Houki practicing her kendo skills before the scene switches to Chifuyu, who looks ticked off and Ichika, Houki, Mari and Keitaro saw it then ran for their lives while Ichika had an annoyed look.**

**[Ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?) Aoku Tsunagatteku (I want to cry...)] ****Faiz stands alone on a battlefield with the Faiz Edge in his right hand before an image of Ichika appears and looks up to the sky while the Wolf Orphnoch appears in his shadow.**

**[Kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo. ****Unmei kara nigenai "Hitori ja nai."] ****Ichika felt like someone was watching him and he looked back to see a group of Riotroopers and some of them charged at him. Ichika quickly turns into Faiz and slashed a couple Riotroopers with the Faiz Edge and under his helmet, he let out a yell.**

**[Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni, kanashii yume da to shite mo kamawanai] ****Ichika wakes up on a grassy hill from a nap while some cherry blossoms lightly fall down, he sat up and looked to his left to see Houki, who noticed he woke up, smile at him and Mari did the same while Keitaro is being held by Auto Vajin around the head, he looked to his left to see Kiba letting out a sigh as Kaido chows down on some takoyaki and Yuka giggles a bit before Ichika looked up to the sky as he lies down and let out a very small smile.**

**[Kimi no namida ni furetai yo… Baby] ****Psyga and Lucky Clover stands around in a ruined area before a figure with white lines and orange eyes shoots the screen the some sort of gun while the delta symbol is behind him.**

**[I pray shinjite!] ****A yellow lined figure held a yellow blade backhanded while the chi-symbol is behind him before Orga takes his place as the omega symbol is behind him while he carries the Stlanzer and leans it against his shoulder.**

**[T****sumetai kioku no yami kirisaite.] ****Ichika is now seen standing a rooftop looking at the city while he carries the Faiz Edge in his right hand and the Faiz Gear is on his waist, Ichika looks at the city with a neutral look on his face while the wind blows his hair before the Auto Vajin appears and landed beside him.**

* * *

**(Later in class)**

Soon after Maya's teachings, Chifuyu stepped up to announce something important.

"We're now going to elect a representative for an interclass tournament two weeks from now. The class representative not only participates in the tournament, she also has to attend student council meetings and committee meetings. It can be considered for class president. Nominating oneself or others are allowed. So that said, any volunteers?"

A student raised her hand.

"Yes, I would like to nominate Orimura."

"I feel the same." Another student said.

Ichika did a 'Tch' at this, this sorta scene basically reminded him of elementary school, on a day he was sick, he was elected class leader without him knowing and he didn't even wanted to in the first place.

"Are there any other volunteers? If there isn't, it'll be an uncontested walkover." Chifuyu said. Ichika hoped that there was someone else who'll take the role from him.

"I'll never accept this!" A familiar voice said which made Ichika silently groaned but was unsurprised that Cecilia, out of all the students, would protest to this. "Are you suggesting that I, Cecilia Alcott, live with the shame for the rest of the year? Besides, for me to stay in a country with such regressing culture…it's already an unbearable misery."

_"Someone really needs to slap some reality into this spoiled princess."_ Ichika thought as he then looked at her with an irritated face. "You know, if you hate me so much, why don't _you_ be class rep then?!"

"That is against school policy Orimura," Chifuyu interrupted. "The class charters and codes clearly state that a class representative is nominated by the class body."

"And what does it say about people who, I don't know, don't care!?" Ichika snapped.

"Unfortunately for you, there is no clause which permits nominees to step down from their positions." Chifuyu countered with a smirk, but she's also secretly worried for her brothers attitude and why he's like this.

"See, this is the kind of treatment you can expect from a man!" Cecilia motioned the class. "Brutish, callous, and without any etiquette at all!"

"**Shut up, girl…**"The room went deathly silent, Ichika then looked at her with a dangerous look as if he's being tempted to kill.

"**I have hardly any time for myself since I was shanghaied to this damn place, I'm very tired and very stressed but…**" Ichika then walked up to his accuser and no one noticed that his eyes turned red but quickly turned back. **"I will be damned if I let a brat like you order me around and piss me off just because you want to be little miss perfect"**

Ichika then calmed down, the room breathed an inward sigh of relief, all except Cecilia, whose flames of indignation were stoked even further.

"You filthy dog!" Cecilia snapped.

"What did you just call me?" Ichika questioned.

"That's right, 'DOG'! You're just a mutt off the streets compared to my heritage." Cecilia barked at him.

"Please, being a mutt is much better than being a blueblood any day of the week, at least my parents aren't related to each other!" Ichika countered despite the fact that he doesn't know his parents are, but he will some day, he so will.

"You will stop insulting me at once! this calls for a duel! And if you should ever lose to me on purpose, then I shall make you my servant! No, I shall make you my slave!" Cecilia challenged

"Fine," Ichika replied. "So what will it be?"

"Excuse me?"

"Fencing, riding, tennis, shooting? Name your pick."

"Are you daft?" She replied dumbly.

"Is there a problem?" Ichika questioned deciding to play dumb.

"It's obviously with an IS, you twit! you're in this academy for the sole purpose of using and manipulating the bloody things!" Cecilia snapped

"All right fine then, so how much handicap?" Ichika asked.

Cecilia blinked before she and the class started laughing, Ichika grew five comical stress marks at this in anger at this, but he was unsurprised at the result considering the sexist society that he lives in.

"Orimura, are you serious?" A student asked.

"Boys being stronger than girls are a thing of the past, even before the IS was born!" Another laughed.

"If guys are to battle girls, then it wouldn't last three days!" Another joked.

The only student who wasn't laughing was Houki, she saw how much Ichika put up a fight against the Stingfish Orphnoch last night, looking back on it he looks like he can take care of himself. Although, she did noticed that he fought like a street brawler.

"On the contrary, it is I who should be thinking whether to give you a time limit. Japanese guys are so funny." Cecilia commented but Ichika had an angry look.

"**You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to lose to a little girl like you…**" Ichika said in a tone which made the class go silent once again, r_eally silent._

"You know, Orimura-kun, I think you're underestimating Alcott-san, she's the Representative of Britain." one of the students spoke, who Ichika ingnored her.

"Looks like this is settled. then," Chifuyu interjected. "The competition will be staged in Arena Three, which I believe is available next Monday. Orimura, Alcott, by then I expect you to be fully prepared for combat."

Ichika, without a single sound, left the room.

* * *

**(At another part of the city)**

A bunch of people were minding their own buisness while some student's were going to their school, but a man went into an alley way and in the alleyway were some thugish people, also there's a truck in there.

"I take it it's here?" the man who seamed to be the leader asked them.

"Yeah boss." a thug replied. "Smart Brain as some sweet equipment." he said while he grabbed the case and opened it showing it to the leader.

"Good." he said holding a devilish smirk. "Now all that's left now is to return the favor by getting the Faiz Gear." he said wanting to see who this Faiz character is. He heard something and saw a civilian standing there. "But first…" he started while some marks appeared and turned into a Elephant Orphnoch.

Only screaming could be heard and no one outside the alley heard it.

* * *

**(Back at IS Academy)**

Ichika waited in line so he can get his food, personally he hoped that there wasn't any thing thats spicy or hot, he never liked that knid of stuff. It's always hot for his tounge, even though he doesn't admit it, he's a nekojita and he's been one since he was ten. After he got his lunch, his eyebrow's twitched a bit seeing that the food he got is steaming fried rice, pork cutlet, tea and miso soup.

"Thanks." Ichika said not wanting to give off a bad impression, the Faiz User took his food to look for a place to sit alone, he didn't like being close to people very often because it can sometimes be a bother. Ichika then spotted a table which is empty, so he took the opertunity to go there and eat alone. When Ichika sat down at the table, he picked up his tea and started to blow on it hard but made sure that the drops doesn't go flying, when he took a sip his tongue started to feel hot and when he swallowed some, he had a sour face before blowing on it some more.

"Can I sit you with you?" Ichika stopped his blowing and looked to see Houki holding her lunch on a tray.

"Sure." he shrugged as he continued blowing on his tea, when Houki sat down she noticed that he's been blowing on his tea for a while, she'll ask about that later because she needs him to answer her questions.

"Hey, what was that thing you fought last night?" Houki asked while Ichika took a sip of his tea, after that he had a sattisfied look on his face for some reason.

"Orphnoch." he answered, not looking up at her.

"Orphnoch?" Houki asked.

"Let's just say that they are guys that used to be human." Ichika said before he's now blowing on his steamed rice. "But enough about that, what were you doing last night?" he asked before going back to blowing his fried rice.

"Some light shined into our room and I saw you leaving." Houki explained.

"Alright." Ichika said not looking at her and he took a bit out of his rice before obtaining a sour look.

"Also, what was that armor you wore?" Houki asked while she was still thinking that the Faiz armor resembled an IS.

"Look, I don't like talking about a bunch of things, so how about I show you while I'm patrolling tonight?" Ichika said before taking a bite out of his fried rice, then had a satisfied look on his face.

"Excuse me, you're Ichika Orimura, right?" A student asked.

Ichika nodded before started to blow on his miso soup.

"I heard you challenged a candidate representative, right?" The student asked. "But, you're an amateur, right?"

"I wouldn't say I'm not unfamiliar with fighting." Ichika answered remembering on how he always been involved street fighting.

"Okay well if you ever need a tutor on IS combat, just call me." The student answered.

"No thank you, since I will be training him in IS combat." Houki said.

Ichika looked at her with a hint of surprise, but then shrugged it off and went back to blowing his miso soup.

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" The student asked. "Well I'm a senior."

"I'm Tabane Shinonono's younger sister." Houki said. "There's no need for you." She said.

The student seemed irritated.

"I-If that's so, I guess there's nothing to be done about it." She said before leaving. Ichika looked back at Houki.

_'Honestly, nice save.' _Ichika thought as he went back to blowing for a moment before tasting the soup and having a satisfied look on his face. Ichika then took the bowl of miso soup and chugged it down, but then realized it's a bad idea since his face turned sour and started to sip on his water to cool his tongue.

"Are you okay?" Houki asked noticing the look on Ichika's face.

"I'm okay." he replied before blowing on his pork cutlet.

"Ano…" another student said getting the two's attention, but Ichika wasn't looking at her.

"What?" he asked still blowing on his pork.

"Can I ask on why you didn't accept the third years offer to help you out with understanding an IS?" the student asked. "Because, I know there's another reason." she finished.

"I don't need help, I can try to learn how to use an IS on my own." he plainly answered.

"Alright, whatever you say… worthless nekojita boy." she said earning a comical vain mark from Ichika and a ticked off look on his face.

"Hold on! How did you know that…" Ichika started while he looked at the student and when he got a better look at her, she's a girl who looks like she's sixteen and she has brown hair and brown eyes. Ichika looked at her for a moment as if he know's her and he then got a little bit of a surprised look on his face. "Mari!?" he said getting a surprise from Houki that he knows her.

"It's about time you noticed me Ichika." the girl dubbed Mari said as she sat down right next to Ichika. "So how's it going? Did ya miss me?"

"It's only been two months." Ichika plainly said after he regained his composure. "And besides; I forgot that you attend this school." he finished before going back to blowing on his pork.

"I knew you'd forget that, knowing you." Mari said earning a look that practically said 'I hate you right now' from Ichika.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Uh…" Houki said getting the two's attention. "You two know each other?" she asked with a hint of jelousy.

"Then let me introduce you two." Ichika said while eating some of his pork before swallowing. "Mari this is Houki Shinonono, a friend from my childhood." he introduced Houki to Mari. "Houki this is Mari Sonoda, a future beutician, friend I made a year ago and the actual owner of my armor." he finished surprising the two.

"Hey!" Mari whispered to Ichika while pulling him from the ear and the two are now under the table, only their upper bodies, to have a little private conversation. "Don't tell me she saw you as Faiz!" she whispered.

"I didn't let her see me transform on purpose, she snuck out of her room." Ichika said with a sigh. "And now she wants me to explain on what the Faiz Gear is and what the Orphnochs are!" he whispered.

"Well what do you think we should do now genius?" Mari sarcastically asked.

"I plan on taking her to one of my patrols, so she can see on what my job's like." Ichika answered. "And to make sure she doesn't get into any danger."

"What's going there?" Houki asked wondering on what they're talking about.

"Fine." Mari sighed before they sat properly back up and she looked at Houki. "Nothing, just a private discussion."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Ichika plainly said. "By the way, you wanted to help out with me understanding an IS right?" he asked before she could say anything else, Houki then thought about it.

* * *

**(Academy Dojo)**

Bamboo swords clashed as Houki, in her kendo outfit, and Ichika, who was still in his regular clothes but without his, did a sparing match so that way Houki can help Ichika learn about the IS System. While they were sparing, Mari was watching the scene.

* * *

**(Another part of town)**

The sound of humming came from a fifteen year old boy, he has a rather short and thin build, has spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes, wearing a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. His hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon; this is pinned to the lapel of his jacket. This is Makoto Naegi.

Makoto was humming a theme as he was in a good mood today, when he saw the news about the first male IS pilot he feels like Ichika Orimura can put an end to this sexist society. To be honest, he was glad there was someone like him along with a few friends of his, heck some of his friends are girls and find this society just wrong, because due to this he saw a bunch of guys feel despair and he didn't like it. Makoto finds despair just plain evil, he likes hope but he's not crazy enough for hope just to kill for it that would just be wrong.

"Hey, Neagichi!" he heard a voice and he looked to see a teen around his age and he has an extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt, wearing a big brown sash and uses a yellow rope as his belt. This is Makoto's friend Yasuhiro Hagakure, but people call him Hiro.

"Hey Hiro, what's up?" Makoto asked as he approached his crazy haired friend then sat down across him.

"Nothing much, just your average fortune teller doing fortune telling." Hiro casually answered while rubbing the back of his head. "Speaking of which, would you like your fortune taken?" he asked while holding up his own crystal ball.

"Sure." Makoto answered curious on what will be in store for him this time. Hiro then concentrated on the ball seeing what Makoto's future is gonna be like, Makoto could tell he's concentrating VERY hard and he could tell by the look in his eye. Hiro's eyes then widened after seeing what the future is.

"Huh, that's weird." Hiro said.

"What's weird?" Makoto asked his fortune telling friend.

"My crystal ball is telling me that there's gonna be monsters, dust and some sort of walkie talkie in your future." Yasuhiro told his friend.

"Monsters?" Makoto asked raising a brow curiously.

"Yeah…" Hiro answered, but then remembered something. "Oh and did you know a rumor that involves monsters?"

"No." Makoto said shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll tell you the rumor then…" Yasuhiro said clearing his throat before speaking. "There's a rumor about an armored red lined fighter, fighting against monsters that only come out at night, sometimes during the daytime." he said before getting out his I Pad and gave it to Makoto, showing a blury picture of someone with big yellow eyes and red neon lines fighting against something that resembles a minotaur. "Some person posted this photo online and people were talking about some sightings of this guy." he said while Makoto scrolled down seeing pictures of this guy fighting gray monsters. "Also, since this guy was saving people, they started to call him the 'Kamen Rider'."

"Kamen Rider?" Makoto asked curious about this guy.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "They called him that since he rides a motorcycle. Also, he may not look like it but he has a phone that turns into a gun and it announces 'Burst Mode' or 'Signal Mode' depending on what to shoot a he has a pointer that shoots out a drill and the handle bars of his bike are swords." he said while Makoto scrolled down some more seeing that his friend is right.

"I see." Makoto said before looking at the pictures with a face that looks like he's in thought. "Think that the armor may be an IS?" he guessed his friend.

"Even if it was an IS, it's too small Mr. Teen Detective." Yasuhiro pointed out, he's right though, Makoto's a teen detective but an optimistic one, but he'd prefer to become a cop when he's older. So in the mean time, he's a high school student while solving cases.

"Yeah…" Makoto said rubbing the back of his head. "And it couldn't be one, even if it could fly." he sheepishly said.

"But it would be weird if the the first male IS pilot Ichika Orimura was the Kamen Rider." Hiro laughed unaware on how right he is.

* * *

**(With Ichika)**

"ACHOO!" Ichika sneezed while he's next to his bike. After his match, which he won and surprised Houki, he decided to wait here with his packed up stuff that he needed like the Faiz Gear.

**"Are you okay Ichika?" **Auto Vajin asked with some concern.

"Yeah, someone might be talking about me again." Ichika assured with a hint of annoyance, ever since he saw a picture of Faiz on the web, he's been very annoyed. Although, he did like the name Kamen Rider.

**"I still question the fact on how there are pictures of you in the first place." **Auto Vajin commented.

"Yeah." Ichika said, he's been very cautious about people taking pics of him during his fights since then. Shrugging it off, he decided to give Auto Vajin a good polishing.

* * *

**(With Houki and Mari)**

"Huh, so your Ichika's childhood friend huh?" Mari said amused while Houki's changing back to her uniform.

"Yeah, what about it?" Houki asked not looking at her.

"I'm just wondering, what was he like as a kid?" Mari asked while thinking of new ways to constently tease him.

"Before answering that I've got one question to ask you…" Houki told her.

"Sure, fire away." Mari said not noticing the jelousy in her tone.

"Are you and Ichika… actually dating!?" she demanded very jelous that Mari knows Ichika, when Mari heard that question… she blushed a bit.

"I do not know what you mean and me and that nekojita are not dating!" Mari exclaimed while shaking her head.

"I see, well to answer your question earlier, he was a very nice, friendly and helpfull back then." Houki answered her question from earlier with a hint of relief.

"Huh to me that's weird…" Mari said sounding a bit surprised.

"Why's that?" Houki asked.

"Because the Ichika that I know is…" Mari started while Houki leaned in to listen. "…is more like a lone wolf and he tries not to interact with people to much."

"Why's that?" Houki asked a bit surprised, she thought that Ichika would be more social.

"Don't know…" Mari said, rubbing the back of her head before remembering something. "Bye the way, you might want to wear something casual."

"Why?" Houki asked.

"Since you want an explanation; we, along with Ichika, are gonna go out tonight." Mari said.

* * *

**(With Ichika)**

"Man, there's still nothing new." Ichika mused as he read a Shonen JUMP magazine at a park while it's currently sunset. When he was thirteen, he's obtain a habbit of reading JUMP just like Gintoki Sakata from Gintama.

**"That's because JUMP needs time to think of something new." **Auto Vajin said.

"Whatever…" Ichika said as he flipped a page and saw… "Oh, your right Auto Vajin, there is something new now." he said sounding a bit excited despite his current attitude.

**"What is this new thing now?" **the bike asked.

"A new DragonBall anime that takes place after the Buu Saga." Ichika answered to the robotic bike.

**"I see." **Auto Vajin said as the bike sounded like he sighed. Ichika read though the page but then felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked behind him to see… a bunch of thugish people with bats and knuckle dusters.

"Oh boy…" Ichika sighed knowing where this was going.

* * *

**(With Houki and Mari)**

_'Why do I feel like that Ichika's fighting a bunch of thugs again?' _Mari thought while she rides on her bike with Houki riding behind her, she knew him for a year and as far she could tell, he always get's into streetfights. Not on purpose though, the thugs that he beat up alway's to him for revenge for their beating.

"So uh… how did you and Ichika meet anyway?" Houki asked wondering how those two met.

"I met him when he mistook that I stole a duffle bag of his and I learned his name one day after he first used the gear that's been used to transform." Mari explained to Ichika's childhood friend.

"Why did you give it to Ichika?" Houki asked curiously since it alsmost resemble's an IS.

"Because I couldn't use it." Mari answered. Before Houki could ask more questions, they two arrived at the park where Ichika's currently at and they see Ichika currently reading a JUMP comic while there's… a bunch of delinquents/thugs knocked unconcious, heck a few of them had their heads stuck to the ground, literally. Ichika looked up from his JUMP to see Mari and Houki, with a bit of a surprised face.

"Oh hey guys." Ichika said to them.

"Hey." Mari replied not bothered by the fact that there's a bunch of unconcious thugs. Mari looked to see Houki, pretty much surprised that there's a bunch of thugs.

"If your wondering who did all this; that was me." Ichika lazily told her.

"Seriously!?" Houki exclaimed.

"Seriously." Ichika said noticing the surprised tone in her, no doubt that her own childhood friend as became a street brawler. "Turns out; I was unintentionally tresspassing in their so-called turf. So I beat them up when one of them tried to punch me." he explained to her as if it was normal. Ichika heard an engine sound and looked to see Mari on her bike.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Mari said before riding on her bike away.

"Man she never changes." Ichika sighed before looking at Houki. "So uh, you want me to explain things now?"

"Yeah." Houki nodded.

**"Then allow me to help out in explaining." **Auto Vajin said which made Houki look around to see where the voice was coming from.

"This big guy said it." Ichika said to Houki while pointing at his bike. Houki looked at the bike wondering how can…

**"I can tell on what your thinking." **Auto Vajin said sounding like a deadpan tone. The bike then suddenly jumped into the air and it suddenly formed into a humanoid robot.

The robot's form looks human, it has feet with some red ends each, the bikes head is on the right shoulder and the handlebars are on the shoulders. It's arms are black and with some metal on them, it's upper body is silver metal and there's a orand phi symbol with red lines. Finally, it's head is robotic but is human shaped and it has a visor. This is the Auto Vajin's Battle Mode.

"Whoa!" Houki exclaimed in surprise while Ichika's glad that there's no people around.

**"Hello there, I am Ichika's motorcycle/partner; the Auto Vajin." **the bike introduced as he, because of his male voice, went in front of Ichika while extending his hand to Houki for a handshake. **"Nice to meet you." **he finished while Houki nervously shaked his hand.

"WOULD YOU QUIT COVERING ME!?" Ichika exclaimed while pushing Auto Vajin away. He took few breaths and looked towards Houki, who looks a bit startled by his reaction. "Sorry, he has a habbit of covering me."

**"I do not cover you." **Auto Vajin retorted as he jumped and went back into his Vehicle Mode.

"Yes you do!" Ichika exclaimed with his teeth comically sharp and his eyes are white. His teeth and eyes went back to normal when he looked at Houki. "So, you wanted an explanation right?" he asked and Houki nodded. "Alright now where to start…" Ichika wondered while Auto Vajin looked towards the 'screen' and did a signal that said…

_"Auther-san, try using the explanation that you used to tell the readers on what Orphnochs are." _Auto-Vajin signaled and the 'screen' shook up and down.

"You could tell me what an Orphnoch is…" Houki suggested.

"Alright…" Ichika said before clearing his throat. "Orphnochs are creatures that used to be humans, a person can turn into an Orphnoch if the person has a very strong wish for not dying. Orphnoch's cannot die like all people do, they can only die if they fight to the death, they expand their race by killing random humans although some humans cannot stand the energy that turns them into Orphnochs and instead of turning into them, they come back to life for a few seconds, or minutes if they are strong enough, then turn to gray dust. Most of the Orphnochs are born through natural death while some are born through being murdered my them." he explained and the death part caught Houki by surprise.

"They used to be humans!?" she exclaimed while Ichika walked towards a vending machine to get a drink.

"Yup." Ichika nodded and put a coin in the machine. "You heard of Smart Brain?" he asked and pressed a button.

"Only that it's a worldwide company due to the IS System and other stuff why?" Houki asked as Ichika went towards Houki with a cola and en energy drink.

"The previous CEO; Hanagata, who I never saw in person, created the Faiz Gear, which is my armor." Ichika explained and took Houki by surprise yet again. "The current CEO; Kyoji Murakami, is the Orphnoch's leader." he explained and took a sip of his cola.

"Are you serious!?" Houki asked.

"Serious." Ichika nodded. Before Houki could ask any more questions, the sound of a motorcycle has been heared and Ichika looked to see a bunch of thugish people approaching them and stopped. "Aw come on!" Ichika complained.

"You should be surprised to see us, Faiz." the leader said surprising the two.

"I take it Smart Brain sent you?" Ichika asked retorically.

"You know it." the leader said before turning into the Elephant Orphnoch. **"Men!"** he ordered and the thugs got out some red belts with an orange buckle with device that has the Smart Brain logo on but it was sticking out of the buckle. They placed them on.

"Henshin!" They all said before pushing the device into the buckle.

"**COMPLETE!"**

Holographic bronze armor appeared on their chests until a bright light engulfed them. When it faded they were replaced by armored figures. They had black bodysuits, bronze armor, grey circular visors, two fins on their helmets, and a steel mouthpiece. They are the Riotroopers.

"Aw damn…" Ichika sighed before going through his bag and getting his belt out, he placed it on befor pressing 5-5-5 and 'ENTER'.

**"STANDING BY!"**

"You might want to run." Ichika advised an Houki did what he said. Ichika then raised his right arm in the air.

"Henshin!"

He then placed the Faiz Phone in his belt.

**"COMPLETE!"**

The red lines took over his body and once they cleared, Faiz took his place.

Faiz flicked his right wrist and grabbed his phone out of his belt and typed down 1-0-6 and 'ENTER'.

**"BURST MODE!"**

Faiz switched his phone into it's gun form and shot three Riotroopers coming at him, he then shot three more coming at him from the side and then he shot the Elephant Orphnoch coming at him twice. Faiz closed his phone and placed it back into his belt then went to the Auto-Vajin and twisted the left handlebar before pulling it out revealing it to be a silver sword with a red blade called the Faiz Edge. Faiz spun the Edge a bit before blocking attempted slashes from the remaining three Riotroopers, he then pushed their weapons back and slashed them in the chest and slashed the Elephant Orphnoch, who tried to attack him from behind.

Faiz saw the Riotroopers get up, so he placed the Mission Memory in the Faiz Edge.

**"READY!"**

Faiz then opened his phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

The red line 'downloaded' into the sword while the Riotroopers tried to slash Faiz on three sides but Faiz was quick enough to block them and spun around with the Faiz Edge in his hand then striked the Riotroopers in the chest making them explode into blue flames.

**Ø**

Faiz looked towards the Elephant Orphnoch who looks pretty angry.

**"Your going to die Faiz and we'll get that belt!" **The Elephant Orphnoch exclaimed before he suddenly turned big, which is the size of an actual elephant.

"I prefer to live." Faiz said before 2-7-9 and 'ENTER'.

**"CHARGE!"**

Faiz then shot the Elephant Orphnoch in the chest three times and it only effected him a little bit. Shrugging it off, the Elephant Orphnoch stomped the ground making Faiz fly away due to the soundwaves. Faiz then quickly pressed 5-8-2-1 and 'ENTER'.

**"BATTLE MODE!"**

Auto-Vajin then went into battle mode and flew above the Elephant Orphnoch then shot his Shield/Gattling Gun at the Elephant Orpnoch.

**(Kamen Rider 555 OST: Dead or Alive)**

Faiz took the chance to grab the Faiz Pointer and place it into the Mission Memory.

**"READY!"**

Faiz then placed the pointer on his right leg and pressed 'ENTER' on his phone.

**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

The red line then 'downloaded' into Faiz's right leg, he then ran towards the Elephant Orphnoch and jumped into the air then did a flip and the red cone came out of the Faiz Pointer and it's drill was pointed towards the Elephant Orphnoch. Faiz let out a cry as he got into a side kick position and went into the cone, making it drill into the Orphnoch making him scream in pain. Faiz then appeared behind him and a big hole appeared on the Elephant Orphnoch's body.

**Ø**

**(End Song)**

The Elephant Orphnoch then exploded into blue flames before turning to dust, Faiz then stood tall as he grabbed his phone and pressed 'END CALL' which made him turn back to Ichika.

"Guess I finished my patrol early." Ichika mused while Houki approached him.

"Are you okay?" Houki asked with some concern.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Ichika replied stretching his arms. "Hey, Auto."

**"Yeah?" **Auto-Vajin asked.

"Can you take Houki back to the dorms? And tell her why she's going back alone?" Ichika asked his robot bike.

**"Sure thing." **Ichika then went up to the robot and pressed the ø button on his chest.

**"VEHICLE MODE!"**

The Auto-Vajin went back into his bike form and Ichika gave Houki a helmet.

"See you at school tomorrow." Ichika said to her.

"Alright." Houki said before placing the helmet on and Auto-Vajin automatically started moving away from Ichika. He then looked up at the stary night sky before muttering two words.

"I'm tired." Ichika said before walking away from the area.

* * *

**(Kikuchi Cleaning Service.)**

Ichikawalked into the living room of the laundromat and Keitaro is at the table, eating some pizza.

"Oh hey Ikkun." Keitaro said happy to see his friend/employee.

"Hey Keitaro." Ichika greeted as he sat down and grabbed a slice. "Sorry I couldn't make it to work today."

"It's okay." Keitaro assured. "Orphnoch?"

"Orphnoch." Ichika answered. "And a childhood friend happens to be at IS Academy as well and she saw me turn into Faiz last night, so I told her to keep this a secret."

"Really?" Keitaro asked surprised.

"Really." Ichika said before going to the couch to watch some TV, maybe some anime too before going to bed.

* * *

**A/N: And done! I hoped you liked the story, as well as the opening becuase it's the first one I've written. Oh and for those who are wondering about Makoto, yes he's Makoto Naegi from Danganronpa and I decided to make him a detective because he's great at solving cases. Oh and for those who noticed Mari Sonoda and some mentioning from the original Faiz, think of the "Life in Tokyo" thing but with some IS Elements. Also, I'm gonna make Faiz use the Jet Slinger, but he won't screw it up like in the show.**

**Bye! And goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Here's a new chapter of my IS x Faiz!**

**I do not own Kamen Rider 555 or Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

The sun shined through a window that Ichika was sleeping in at Laundromat. The light hit his face and he woke up with a look that practically says 'I need more sleep'.

"So tired..." Ichika complained. Too bad for him, today is the day of the match between him and Cecilia for the class representative title, not that he wanted it anyway. He slowly stood up from his bed and he slowly got dressed.

He had a little bit of trouble due to his lack of sleep.

Ichika walked down the stairs and sees Keitaro in an apron while he places some fish, rice and miso soup on the table.

"Morning Ikkun!" Keitaro smiled.

"I told you not to call me that." Ichika sighed before sitting down at the table then started eating.

"So today's gonna be the match against that girl you said about?" Keitaro sat down and started eating.

"Yeah. And worst of all, if I win I'll be class representative." Ichika swallowed some of his food. "Heck, I don't even want to be class rep."

"You said that you even did not want to do anything that relates to the Student Council of any school." Keitaro said.

"That too." Ichika said before he quickly finished his food.

"Don't eat too fast." Keitaro said.

"Don't act like you're my mom or something." Ichika said before getting up from the table. "At least living with you is better then my ultimate strict sister." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ichika got his coat, helmet and his bag with the Faiz Gear in it.

"Wait Ikkun!" Keitaro walked up to him and gave him a bento lunch box.

"Thanks." Ichika placed the box in his bag before going out.

* * *

**(Play-Pray by Tommy Heavenly 6)**

**The song begins with the Faiz Logo slowly descending towards the screen, at the moment it landed, the entire screen was covered in blue flames.**

**[Let's go out open my mind. Let's go sweet dream other side. Ima tokihanatsu kago no soto he] Ichika rides the Auto Vajin with Houki hanging onto him, Mari rides on her own bike with Keitaro behind her, Ichika speeded up with Mari behind him as he jumped off an edge with a grin on his face and Mari follows along.**

**[Sabitsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou. Kizuiteta mou modorenai] Ichika lands in an alley way with a bunch of thugs on the ground beaten up then he faces the screen with a neutral look, before it switches to Keitaro working at the laundromat in a hurry. In a screen split, there was Mari practicing her beautician skills and Houki practicing her kendo skills before the scene switches to Chifuyu, who looks ticked off and Ichika, Houki, Mari and Keitaro saw it then ran for their lives while Ichika had an annoyed look.**

**[Ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?) Aoku Tsunagatteku (I want to cry...)] Faiz stands alone on a battlefield with the Faiz Edge in his right hand before an image of Ichika appears and looks up to the sky while the Wolf Orphnoch appears in his shadow.**

**[Kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo. Unmei kara nigenai "Hitori ja nai."] Ichika felt like someone was watching him and he looked back to see a group of Riotroopers and some of them charged at him. Ichika quickly turns into Faiz and slashed a couple Riotroopers with the Faiz Edge and under his helmet, he let out a yell.**

**[Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni, kanashii yume da to shite mo kamawanai] Ichika wakes up on a grassy hill from a nap while some cherry blossoms lightly fall down, he sat up and looked to his left to see Houki, who noticed he woke up, smile at him and Mari did the same while Keitaro is being held by Auto Vajin around the head, he looked to his left to see Kiba letting out a sigh as Kaido chows down on some takoyaki and Yuka giggles a bit before Ichika looked up to the sky as he lies down and let out a very small smile.**

**[Kimi no namida ni furetai yo… Baby] Psyga and Lucky Clover stands around in a ruined area before a figure with white lines and orange eyes shoots the screen the some sort of gun while the delta symbol is behind him.**

**[I pray shinjite!] A yellow lined figure held a yellow blade backhanded while the chi-symbol is behind him before Orga takes his place as the omega symbol is behind him while he carries the Stlanzer and leans it against his shoulder.**

**[Tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite.] Ichika is now seen standing a rooftop looking at the city while he carries the Faiz Edge in his right hand and the Faiz Gear is on his waist, Ichika looks at the city with a neutral look on his face while the wind blows his hair before the Auto Vajin appears and landed beside him.**

* * *

One week had passed, so it was Monday once again. Cecilia was preparing for the match, but Ichika... yeah he's reading Shonen Jump.

"Man... there's nothing good on this one." Ichika said before he flipped a page.

"Then why do you keep reading it?" Houki, who was with him and Mari, asked.

Ichika ignored her and kept reading.

"Are you listening?"

"Don't bother, he can't easily take his eyes off of Shonen Jump." Mari told her.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, every time I've tried to get a bunch of Jump issues away from him, he resists in anyway and he mostly ignores people." Mari explained.

Ichika ignored the two girls talking about his Jump comics and kept reading. He heard footsteps and saw Maya running towards him with her...assets bouncing.

"Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!"

"Yamada-sensei; take a few breaths in and out then hold one in before releasing it." Ichika said in a lazy tone. Maya did so and it calmed down "Now what was it that you wanted to say?"

Maya got her phone out and showed him a picture of an inactivated IS along with a note that said 'Give this to the Orimura boy'. When Ichika saw that... he smirked for some reason and Mari noticed that and knew what this means, but not Houki.

Ichika ignored those looks and walked to the cargo bay.

As soon as he went to the cargo bay, he sees a silver and black IS with red neon lights.

"So this is my IS huh?" Ichika lazily mused.

"Yeah. It showed up last night and we couldn't figure out what it was because this IS is heavily encrypted." Chifuyu's voice came from the doorway, as she leaned on the doorframe. Again, if she got rid of that scary expression, she might be considered cool...

_'Hey Author. I would advise you not to think of something like that if you don't want to get hit by her textbook on the head.' _Ichika stared at the screen while he warned me in a comical telepathic way.

Okay, sure thing. But don't you dare try to break the fourth wall again!

_'No promises.'_ Ichika thought.

Good enough...

Houki and Mari however, was looking at him strangely since he's staring at a wall. Ichika felt those stares and ignored them then took off his coat, he was wearing a black tank top, and threw it. Mari caught his coat and Ichika walked towards his IS then touched it.

"Orimura, are you not going to get into an under suit?" Maya asked.

"I prefer to fight like this." Ichika answered as a light was shinning bright and a new figure took his place.

In Ichika's place was a tall silver armored armored figure that had a black bodysuit and red neon lights, the wings were small and the claws had armaments. He also has an helmet that's similar to Faiz's, but the eyes were red and he has a faceplate.

Ichika looked at himself and Houki walked up to him.

"How do you feel?" Houki asked.

"Not much." Ichika said before he read the display of his IS, it was called Red Firefly.

"Cecilia's machine is called Blue Tears. It's a long-ranged IS." Maya explained. "In IS, there is something called absolute defense, which protects one's life from any kind of attack. But during that situation, a lot of damage will be caused to your shield's energy. Maya explained.

"Got it." Ichika said.

"Just be quick, you only have a few minutes for the match. Maybe thirty, if you're lucky." Chifuyu stated.

"Oh don't worry. He's got this." Mari said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know."

Ichika went towards his launch pad and flew off, meeting Cecilia in the sky.

* * *

"Oho? I commend you dog, for not running away." Cecilia taunted, as she was hovering above him.

"Yeah, whatever." Ichika replied.

"How much time have you spent in an IS?" The blonde asked.

Ichika stared at her before he shrugged, deciding to answer her.

"5 minutes." he bluntly said. Cecilia was trying to suppress her laugh. From the look on her face, it wasn't working.

"You hope to defeat me when you've only had 5 minutes inside an IS? You're definitely entertaining dog." she mocked. "But I, as a noble will allow you to surrender than face the embarrassment of having your pride crushed. Go on, ask for my forgiveness and I'll let you walk away."

The area around them was silent. Cecilia didn't hear him say anything. What? Wasn't he paying attention to her speech? She looked down and... Ichika was actually asleep.

"Zzzzzzz..." Ichika snored in mid air. Cecilia took this as an advantage and readied her rifle then aimed it at the sleeping boy. She fired, then a beam came down towards him. A cloud of dust appeared where Ichika was, completely blocking out everyone's view.

"Ohohoho! Down with one hit! You were rather weak for all the smack talking you were doing!"

Everyone looked at the cloud. It was still rather thick, but the wind from the arena was moving the cloud somewhere else. When the dust cloud disappeared, there was Ichika, looking perfectly fine, only with an IS sized Faiz Edge.

"What!?" Cecilia gasped in shock.

Ichika blinked for a moment before yawning and looking around his surroundings.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ichika said, confused. He then rubbed his eye and looked at Cecilia. "I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

* * *

**(With Houki, Mari, Chifuyu and Maya)  
**  
"Don't tell me he was talking in his sleep." Mari sighed.

Chifuyu was just watching.

"You mean he was talking in his sleep? Then how was he talking to us when his eyes were open?" Houki asked.

"He's learned the art of sleeping with his eyes open but it's only temporary before his eyes close." Mari explained.

"How often does he do this?"

"A lot. Even during middle school and he's always at the top of his class!"

"Even I can tell...I just gave up." Chifuyu said. Although, she was wondering on how her little brother learned how to do that when it should be impossible, even for her.

* * *

**(With Ichika and Cecilia)  
**  
"How can you be asleep when you flew in mid air!?" Cecilia exclaimed.

"I don't know...stuff happens." Ichika answered.

Cecilia grew more irritated before she aims her rifle and Bits at Ichika.

Ichika easily dodged all of them.

"That's just sad." He said. He evaded the next rifle shot when he saw her point it right at his face. It was easier than reciting times tables, but she kept firing as Ichika strafed around the arena's edge. After a while she launched her bits. The drones were much harder to keep track of than the cyan beams, and both of them knew that.

"Now dance,you filthy knave! Dance to the song my Blue Tears and I play!" She cried as she loosed more shots.

Now that he thought about it when she mentioned dancing, he always seem to have bad luck with dancing. In fact, he doesn't even dance at all.

"What to do?" He asked himself.

"I commend you for being the only pilot to resist my Blue Tears in an initial match, and that is something I must recognize you for…"

"Thanks, I feel sooo grateful." Ichika sarcastically said.

"…But my mercy ends here!" The mobile drones which plagued him chased even faster. He unloaded rest of last magazine into one, sending it careening below. Another was rent by his blade. With every acrobatic maneuver, he taxed his body to higher extremes.

_'Maybe I can activate my Orphnoch senses to help me win faster.'_ Ichika thought, thankful that he had something to cover his face so that way no one can see his Orphnoch markings. _'I better make sure I don't turn into an Orphnoch though.'_

He charged at her and Cecilia was about to blast Ichika until… he disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go!?"

"I'm right here." Cecilia looked behind her to see Ichika… while he was holding one of her Bits.

"I think this is yours."

"H-How in the world did you-!"

"I saw one of your drones coming at me so I grabbed it at the last second." Ichika said before he uses the Bit that he's holding to fire at the other Bits.

"How!?"

"Simple, I hacked into this Bit while you weren't looking." Ichika, who opened his faceplate and his marks are gone now, explained before he showed a holographic computer.

"That's not possible!"

"Not if you're me." Ichika said before he charged right at her.

Cecilia aims her rifle at him, thinking that he's gonna use his sword but…

He stuck her Bit into her gun.

Cecilia tried firing but it was jammed.

"What!?" she tried to get it out until…

BOOM!

Her gun exploded.

Cecilia tried to recover but Ichika...punched her in the face.

* * *

**(With the others)  
**  
"Ouch. No mercy." Mari remarked.

"You two have something in common." Houki said to Chifuyu.

Chifuyu just watched..

* * *

**(With Ichika and Cecilia)  
**

Ichika got his IS sized Faiz Edge out and Cecilia tried to fly away but he picked up speed then flew towards her and he slashed her Blue Tears wings.

"Damn!" Cecilia cursed. The Blue Tears wings then exploded and she was falling to the ground. She looked at Ichika, who was simply watching.

_'So this is the end.'_ Cecilia thought before closing her eyes, waiting for her end to come.

… But she never felt impact onto the ground.

"You okay?"

Cecilia opened her eyes to see Ichika's face. She then noticed herself being held with Ichika's arm wrapped around her back. Ichika descended to the ground and gently placed Cecilia onto the ground. He then deactivated his IS and landed onto the ground.

"Why are you helping me? You could've just finished me off." Cecilia pointed out.

"Well…" Ichika stated as he lets her go and scratched the back of his head. "Truth be told, I could care less about that crap."

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to teach you a lesson about not underestimating guys." he shrugged.

"I see..."

Ichika patted her shoulder.

"I'll make it up for destroying your IS very soon." Ichika said, he's got an idea to get some parts for her IS. He admits he's a jerk but he's not that much of a jerk.

Cecilia blushed.

"I'll see ya later. And I'll get that IS of yours running again before the first class tomorrow." Ichika said as he back while Cecilia still blushed. After he left, she felt her heart beat.

_'Why do I feel this way?'_

* * *

**(Later)  
**  
Ichika was outside the school looking at the sea and the sunset. He soon heard someone approaching and he looked behind him to see Houki.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Ichika asked

"I was looking for you, what else?" Houki said.

"About?"

Ichika sat down on the grass and Houki sat down next to him. He then got in a relaxing position.

"How are you gonna get the parts for Cecilia's IS?" Houki asked.

"What? Think I can't do it?"

"I'm just saying. How are you gonna get those parts?"

"Simple; I'm gonna go into a Smart Brain facility and steal stuff." Ichika plainly said.

"Just like that?"

"More or less."

Before Houki could say anything, Ichika sat up and got a laptop out of his bag. He opened it up and the screen turned on, showing the schematics of the Smart Brain facility he's gonna break into.

"How did you-!?"

**"He's got habit of thinking ahead."** Auto Vajin, who was communicating from the laptop, explained.

"Huh?"

"Like Auto Vajin said; I have a habit of thinking ahead." Ichika explained. "Oh and I'm gonna steal a truck full of IS parts then park the truck at a location where Smart Brain can find them."

"What makes you think you can just do that easily?" Houki asked.

"If you mean driving a car then don't worry…" Ichika held up a drivers license and showed it to Houki. "I have a driver's license."

Houki face palmed before Ichika checked his watch, which it is now time to go steal that truck that has those parts that are good for Blue Tears.

"Gotta go." Ichika got up and packed his laptop.

"Wait." Houki started as she got up from the ground stepped in front of him.

"What?"

"This is dangerous."

"I know."

"Then why go?" Houki asked.

"Because Smart Brain is my enemy and they have the best parts for any IS, even if they want to make some kind of Anti-Infinite Stratos weapons."

"Then tell the government."

"With what? I have no proof."

"The Faiz Gear and Auto Vajin is proof." Houki countered.

"Proof that I have awesome stuff."

"No, what I mean is-"

"Now look here. If I reveal the Faiz Gear and Auto Vajin to the government along with Smart Brain's ways. I have no doubt they'll keep it a secret to avoid a panic but they'll also go after Orphnoch's and be killed." Ichika pointed out. "And Murakami will cover things up to keep this a secret. Because he has the power to do that. So I have to take them out from the inside."

"So you're gonna get that proof and show them to the government?" Houki asked.

"No. Because there's always a possibility that an Orphnoch may be working with Smart Brain within the government." Ichika stated. "Plus, Smart Brain could easily bribe the government."

Houki wanted to counter his logic, but she couldn't find the right words.

"How do you intend to defeat Smart Brain anyway?"

"Simple, even though it's gonna be hard; I'm gonna complete the task I given myself first and later on I'm gonna find any projects that they may be working on and learn about them. Then, I'm gonna search for the Orphnochs leader the Orphnoch King and defeat him or her." Ichika explained.

"..." Houki just stared at him.

Ichika sighed.

"Alright I don't know where the King is nor do I know his abilities and techniques. But I intend to find him." Ichika said.

"And kill him?"

"Yeah." Ichika nodded. He then walked away to do the task he was supposed to do.

* * *

**(Later-Night)  
**  
Ichika drove towards the Smart Brain facility where the Blue Tears parts are. He then stopped at a nearby parking lot and mounted off of Auto Vajin. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked around the area with the binoculars and he sees 7 security guards and a few security cameras. For most people that plan to steal stuff, this would be difficult but for him… yeah this is gonna be easy.

"Auto, watch the lot and let me know of VIPs."

**"Okay!"** Auto Vajin said.

Ichika nodded before he began his mission.

Ichika noticed a cardboard box nearby...and took it. The guards walked past the box before it rose with Ichika's feet underneath. Luckily, the guards didn't notice the box rose or moving. Soon it stopped in front of another 2 guards.

"What's that?"

"Just a box."

"Did you order anything?"

"No. Did you?"

"No."

The two guards went towards the box and lifted it up before…

WHAM!

Ichika knocked the 2 guards out easy.

"Easy-."

He soon heard footsteps before hiding under the box. It was another guard. He examined the knocked out ones.

"One box...two knocked out guys...I keep telling them to stop making box forts, they only end up hurting themselves." The guy wandered away.

Ichika snickered at that comment, as much as he would love to laugh at it, he has a job to complete. While he was in the box, he got his IPhone out, which he uses for other stuff, and looked at the exact copy of the schematics of the facility and the dark blue dot is him.

Meanwhile other guards noticed this.

"A box and two knocked out guards?"

"Dude, I'm tired." The other guard said before sitting on the box.

"I hear ya…" the first guard said as he sat as well. Ichika felt their weight.

'Damn lazy guards.' he thought. Ichika then accidentally made the box shook them off.

"You felt that!?" The guard asked as he and his buddy got up.

"Yeah, there's only one explanation..."

Ichika braced himself to fight but...

"We pissed off the box! My cousin pissed one off and he couldn't breath for a month! Run!" The first guard said before running.

"Should we call reinforcements!?"

"No, we'd only bring more casualties! Just run!"

"Okay!" The other guy ran. Ichika got out from the box before he started snickering at how those two were scared of a cardboard box. He made sure not to catch anyone's attention though.

_'I gotta remember that one…' _Ichika thought before he got back in and crawled since the box has been very useful so far.

"Thank you box…" Ichika whispered as the box kept moving. A guard noticed the box moving… slowly.

"Just a box." The guard said before leaving.

Ichika heard that and checked the schematics again. Seeing as there is no security cameras and there are no guards nearby, he got out of the box.  
"Let's see what we have here."

Ichika pulled his phone out and checks for directions on it. He'll have to go to the surveillance room to find the truck that's about to be delivered tonight.

He then looked around for a manifest. Ichika found the manifest and he started reading it before he smirked, seeing that the surveillance room is nearby.

"Bingo."

Ichika approached but stopped at a corner to see if there are any cameras or guards, thankfully there aren't any of those. He approached the door and silently opened it, but stopped to make sure there aren't any people in there, there wasn't. Ichika sighed in relief before going towards the monitors to find that truck, he also took the box with him just in case.

"Alright, now it's time to get out of here…" Ichika said before he placed the box on. "Let's see if my car driving skills haven't gone all rusty."

He soon got to the cargo room and other guards noticed a box heading for the truck.

"What's that?"

"A box heading for the truck."

"Nothing strange." The guards shook it off.

_'How does people think that a box moving is not strange?'_ Ichika thought before another guard noticed the box and the former stopped.

"Wait a minute..." The guard started.

Ichika braced himself before...the guard picked up a banana peel nearby.

"I left trash." he then left, ignoring the box.

_'How stupid are these guards?'_ Ichika thought before he soon saw a security mech looking at the moving box.

**"Identification:...Just a box. Proceed."** The mech said before leaving.

_'Even the robots are stupid?'_ Ichika thought before he ignored it and got on the truck and as soon as he went into the driver's seat, he put the box on the shotgun seat, it was a good thing he took the keys to this truck earlier. He turned the truck on and Ichika smirked before he turned started the engine.

He then looked at the box.

"You know what? I think I'm going to keep you."

Ichika nodded to himself, seeing he made the right choice and this box is super useful

* * *

**(Later)**

Ichika stopped the truck at a random location where Smart Brain can find it later on. He took the box and went to the back to get the parts he needs then he started placing them in the box. Soon, Ichika was done packing before he got the Faiz Phone out and dialed 5-8-2-1 and 'Enter'.

**"AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER!"**

Minutes later, he heard the familiar engine coming. Ichika looked to see Auto Vajin and he soon stopped near the former.

"Right on time Auto." Ichika remarked.

"No trouble?"

No trouble…" Ichika said before Auto Vajin noticed the box.

"What's with the box?"

This is my new tool for sneaking around."

"I agree..." Auto Vajin said.

"I'm serious. This box even helped me get past security mechs and when one of them analyzed it, that robot said 'just a box' and left." Ichika replied.

"No, I agree with you."

Ichika got on to his bike, with the box, before he started his engine and went back to IS Academy.

* * *

**(IS Academy - Repair bays)**

Ichika just entered the repair bays at IS Academy. It was simple hacking the cameras to make sure that no one knows that he's not here, but sneaking in with the security guards around was tough. Heck, Chifuyu doesn't know about the Faiz Gear, Orphnochs, or even Smart Brain being a secret evil organization.

He had to predict on what his sister would do so that way his secret is safe and it was pretty difficult at first.

"Now where's Blue Tears?" Ichika said while he looked around his surroundings before he spotted Blue Tears. "There we go."

Ichika placed the box down before he brought out a wrench and a blowtorch.

"Now let's get to work."

* * *

**(Morning. With Cecilia)**

Cecilia went to the repair bay to check on her IS's condition. When she just entered the bay, she sees a sleeping Ichika and her Blue Tears is actually fixed.

She examined it and Ichika before blushing.

_'He was actually serious about fixing my Blue Tears.'_ Cecilia thought before looking at his sleeping and peaceful face, she even examined him. Cecilia blushed when she saw his face, which is very peaceful and he had a small smile, meaning he must be having a good dream or something.

"Ichika Orimura..." She whispered before she knelt down to his level. Ichika then stirred before he slowly opened his eyes and yawned, which made Cecilia step back.

"Oh… morning." Ichika yawned as he got up.

"G-Good morning."

Ichika got up from the chair and stretched his arms a bit.

"I guess I'm done here." He began to walk out of the repair bay.

"Uh…" Cecilia got his attention.

"What?"

"Th-Thank you for fixing my Blue Tears." Cecilia said, with a blush.

"Don't mention it." Ichika shrugged before he got out of the repair bay.

Cecilia felt her heart beating fast.

* * *

**(Later at class)  
**  
Houki opened the door and walked to her class.

"Morning, Houki." Mari, who was visiting, greeted.

Houki faced her.

"Morning." Houki said before she noticed Ichika sleeping with his head on the desk. "Ichika?"

"He was working all night." Mari poked his face, he never even showed a sign of waking up.

"How do we wake him up?"

"Like this…" Mari smirked before kneeling to his level. "How long are you going to sleep Ichika? Wake up." she shook him before the Faiz user groaned.

"Stop idiot. I'm tired and I only went to sleep at 4:00 AM." Ichika groaned before he went back to sleep.

"Fine. I tried the easy way, but I was hoping to do this without argument… pathetic nekojita boy." Mari teased on that last part.

"I am so not a nekojita!" Ichika told her and he was full of energy.

"It's not my fault that you've got a sensitivity to hot food, which is something a nekojita should have." Mari teased, before leaving to go to her 2nd year class.

"Ugh… Too early…" Ichika sat back down at his desk to get some more sleep until Chifuyu came in.

"Everyone, get suited up. We're going to be training in basic maneuvers outside." Chifuyu announced.

_'Dammit!'_

* * *

**(Later)  
**  
Ichika, without his coat, was standing with his class with Chifuyu facing them. She cleared her throat.

"As I said earlier ago, we're going to be practicing basic maneuvers with the IS." Chifuyu recapped.

"How come Orimura doesn't have to change into the undersuits?" A student asked.

"It's because an undersuit is revealing and as a man, I refuse to wear it." Ichika said before yawning.

"It wasn't that bad-."

"My belly button was showing and the suit itself felt tight."

"Enough talk." Chifuyu interrupted. "Onto the practice…" She soon faced her little brother. "Orimura, try flying with your IS." She instructed.

"Fine." Ichika shrugged before getting the Faiz Phone out, but he disguised it to make it look like a normal phone. This got some people confused, but Chifuyu rose her eyebrow until Ichika dialed 5-5-8-2-1 and 'Enter'.

**"RED FIREFLY-COME CLOSER!"**

Suddenly, the Red Firefly came from a random direction, much to the students surprise and it stopped in front of Ichika. He looked up at it before he jumped into it, fully equipping into his Infinite Stratos.

"Now I'm ready." Ichika said before yawning.

"Good. Now fly up. Alcott will join you."

Ichika shrugged before flying up high in only a matter of seconds. Cecelia immediately deployed hers and flew.

"What now?" Cecilia asked.

"We fly high in the air." Ichika said before he started flying around. The two have been flying around for a bit while and Cecilia decided to talk to Ichika.

"So...where did you get the parts?"

"I went into an old military junkyard. You may never know you might find in there. I go there to find some old machine parts to make them useful again." Ichika lied.

"I see...so they'll hold up?"

"Yup. I checked multiple times." Ichika yawned. "But I'll be honest, there are still some things about the IS system I don't know about."

"Ichika-san, if you want, I could train you on that... We could be... All alone..." It seemed Cecilia allowed her imagination to run wild.

"ICHIKA! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN!" Came Houki's angry shout. Upon closer inspection using the IS's sensors, it seemed like Houki grabbed the communicator from Maya and was currently yelling in it. "If you need an explanation, it's like a 'mm' feeling, with a 'whoosh' action, and a bit of 'fwoosh' here and there."

"Sound effects aren't that helpful! And remember yesterday? I came down carefully without any problem!" he yelled with his eyes comically white.

"Then prove it!" Houki barked. Ichika flew down at a high speed towards the ground and…

BOOM!

He accidentally fell asleep and crashed into the ground making a giant crater.

"You were saying?" Houki didn't get a reply but all she sees is Ichika sleeping peacefully in the giant hole. "You gotta be kiddin me."

Ichika groaned a little bit while he was sleeping. "Did you say something?"

Houki groaned in irritation.

"Ichika, you really need to sleep at night earlier and didn't you learn anything from my explanation?" she asked, with her hand on her hip while she leaned forward. She also had a finger pointing at him with the other hand.

"I already know how too, thanks to Auto Vajin." Ichika muttered quietly about Auto Vajin on that last part. "And 'mm', 'whoosh', and 'fwoosh' didn't help me at all. I'm not even sure what those sounds are supposed to be."

Houki immediately had a red face. Not through embarrassment, absolutely not, but from anger. "Are you mocking me!?"

He was about to reply when Cecilia came in.

"Ichika-san, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Houki cut her off. "Of course he's fine. The IS would never allow harm to come to its pilot."

Cecilia replied back, smiling. "Oh? Isn't it normal for someone to worry about another? Even if they have an IS?"

"You're one to talk, you wolf in sheep's clothing."

"That's better than dressing like a demon."

People could practically see sparks coming from those two, but Ichika decided to leave and get a WHOLE lot of sleep. He got his box disguise and used it...with only Chifuyu seeing right through that.

"What are you doing?" Chifuyu asked.

"Dammit. You saw right through my box disguise, that actually worked a few times." Ichika grumbled.

"Who's dumb enough to fall for-?"

"Ms. Orimura, why are you talking to a box?" Maya asked.

"She's dumb enough." Ichika remarked super quietly.

"This is Orimura!" Chifuyu pointed at the box.

The other girls stared at it.

"I don't think so." Cecilia said.

_'Thank you God of Cardboard.'_ Ichika thought while he imagined a godly man holding a random cardboard box.

"Are you all serious?" Chifuyu asked before she and the other girls noticed the box leaving. "See? That's Orimura!"

"No, that's just a box trying to leave." A student said, with nods of agreement. Ichika resisted the urge to laugh at those girls for being dumb.

"I think you're working too hard." Maya said.

"Oh goddamn it!" Chifuyu cursed before lifting the box, revealing Ichika. "You see!?"

_'Crap!'_ Ichika thought before he grabbed the box and placed it back on.

"I just see a box now." Mari said.

_'Wow, even Mari is dumb and she's known me for two years.'_

Houki just scratched her head. Not because she sees a box, she actually saw through the disguise like Chifuyu. But because everyone else fell for it.

_'How are people fooled by Ichika's disguise as a cardboard box?'_ Houki thought.

_'Again, thank you oh God of Cardboard.'_ Ichika thought as he moved the box towards the arena's exit. Chifuyu noticed.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere, Orimura!"

"Don't yell at the a box." Maya said.

"Are you sleep deprived?" Cecilia asked her homeroom teacher.

"I am not!" Chifuyu protested while Ichika successfully left the arena.

* * *

**(Later)  
**  
Auto Vajin was waiting patiently for classes to be over, but to be honest…

**"I'm bored."** Auto Vajin sighed before Ichika, in his box disguise came up to him. **"Oh? What's a box doing here?"**

"It's me!" Ichika got out of his box disguise, surprising Auto Vajin.

**"What happened to the box!?"  
**

"It's me, Ichika." he said in a deadpanned tone.

**"You're made out of cardboard?"**

Ichika fell down anime styled before he got back up.

"No you dumb bike! It was a disguise!"

**"Oh...clever, you had me fooled for a second."**

"Thanks." Ichika hopped on Auto Vajin and placed his helmet on. "Now let's get out of here."

**"Roger!" **Auto Vajin said.

"Hold it!"

Ichika turned and saw Houki.

"You may have fooled almost the entire class but not me." She said.

"Actually it was pretty easy to fool them." Ichika remarked.

"Well, you're going back to class."

"You can't make me." Ichika protested. Houki pulled out a bokken while Ichika drew out the Faiz Edge.

* * *

**(Later)  
**  
Houki was dragging Ichika, who had a bump on his head, back to the Arena while holding his box.

_'Should've used my Orphnoch senses like the last time she tried to hit me. Now I can't even get my box back from her unless she's not looking.'_ Ichika thought before the two made it to the arena.

Chifuyu was still arguing with the others.

"What kind of box has legs!?" Ichika snickered at the fact that these people are idiots.

"Look who I brought back." Houki said while Ichika quickly slipped the box out of her hand and threw it in a random direction where no one can see it.

"Yo." The students, Maya and Chifuyu looked to see Ichika.

"Uh… why are you holding Ichika's wrist as if you're dragging him or something?" Mari asked.

"He was in the box!"

"Nah, he probably got away while Ms. Orimura was talking about on how it's impossible for a box to move on its own." a student said.

"Yeah. What she said." Ichika said while Houki gained a tick mark on her head. "Mari, do you actually believe in moving boxes?" he asked Mari, who nodded. "Why?"

"Well…" Mari puts a finger on her chin. "Because I saw one when I was small."

"Out of curiosity, was there someone underneath it?"

"Not that I would know." Mari shrugged.

"Mari, there's no such thing as live or moving boxes." Houki emphasized.

"Then why was the box we saw moving?" Mari pointed out while Ichika took this as an opportunity to get away, but Houki grabbed him at the last second.

"You can thank this idiot right here."

"We can thank him for moving a cardboard box?" Cecilia asked.

Houki nodded.

"Don't be silly." Mari said.

Houki grabbed the box, made Mari get on her knees, and placed her under the box.

"See!?" Houki huffed. The students and Maya stared at the box while Chifuyu hoped it would work.

"Hey the box is back!"

"Huh?" Mari poked her head out.

"Oh my god, the box is eating Mari!" Another student said, confusing Mari and the other sane ones. Ichika laughed a bit before lifting his box, making it look like Mari has been no longer eaten.

"Mari's okay!" The first student said while Mari was confused.

"What? I don't-." She started.

"Welcome to our world." Houki said while Ichika grabbed the box, put it on and got out of here.

Mari looked back.

"Get out of there, Ichika!" Ichika got out of the box… until he ran out of here at an inhuman speed. Mari took out the Faiz Phone that she pickpocket from Ichika.

**"AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER!"  
**  
The robot appeared.

**"Yes?"**

"Get Ichika."

The robot nodded before leaving and coming back with a struggling Ichika.

"Let me go you mini Gundam!" Ichika exclaimed while struggling.

**"Sorry but as long as Mari has the phone, I'm under her command."  
**

"Even though I'm technically Faiz and your master?" Ichika asked while struggling.

**"She has the phone."**

_'Then I'm gonna get that phone back and then find the opportunity to get out of here and finally sleep!'_ Ichika thought as Mari placed the phone away. Auto Vajin placed Ichika down before flying away.

"Give me back my phone!" Mari playfully smiled before running away and Ichika gave chase before she then tossed the phone to Houki and Ichika ran after her.

"Houki, give it!"

Houki just tossed it back to Mari, who caught it and she was being chased by Ichika.

"Sorry Ichika, but this is technically my phone since dad gave it to me." Mari said, referring to Hanagata, her foster father, during his days as Smart Brain's chief.

"Well who is the one that can turn into Faiz again!?" Ichika countered and was about to tackle Mari but she tossed the phone to Houki, she caught it while Ichika groaned. "Give...it...back!" Ichika was half-tempted to use his Orphnoch-enhanced abilities.

Just as he was close to Houki, she tossed the phone back to Mari.

_'That's it! I'm using my Orphnoch-enhanced abilities!'_ Ichika thought angrily. Mari and Houki just laughed before Ichika used an enhanced jump to tackle and pin Mari to the ground.

"Got… you now!" Ichika said between breathes before Mari slid the phone on the ground and Houki caught it. He groaned in frustration and annoyance while Mari just blushed at how close Ichika's face was to her's before he got up to chase Houki.

"Give… it… back!" Ichika said while chasing Houki.

"You have to get me first!" she taunted. Ichika decided to use his enhanced running speed. Just then, he passed out from exhaustion and landed on Houki, pinning her to the ground. Houki contained her composure...before noticing Ichika's face in between her chest pieces.

Houki just blushed as Ichika's face was in between her breasts. Mari noticed and when she saw that… she was covered with a comical dark aura of jealousy. Auto Vajin stepped back before Mari grabbed Ichika and tossed him into the wall, making a hole.

"Ow..." Ichika said.

**"A woman's fury is worse than an Orphnoch."** Auto Vajin said in a quiet tone. Mari looked at Houki.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Houki said before she got up. _'Why couldn't it last a little longer?'_ she mentally complained.

'I won't lose when it comes to gaining his affection.' Mari thought before she looked at Houki's chest before comparing it to her own. When it comes down to it, it looks like Houki's are bigger than Mari's. '_It's okay. Ichika's not that kind of person, I've known him for a few years after all. Although, if he does prefer girls with big chests then I'll need to work on that.'_

Houki then saw where Mari was looking.

"W-What are you staring at!?"

"Nothing." Mari lied while Ichika noticed his phone was now on the ground and he took this as an opportunity to get it and leave. But he felt badly injured from Mari's throw.

_'Dammit.'_ Ichika thought while Mari and Houki are arguing. He then bumped into Chifuyu.

"And where do you think you're going?" The eldest Orimura asked.

"The infirmary to heal my injury." Ichika shrugged while he went past her. Chifuyu grabbed him and examined it. "Hey! Let go!"

"Hold on!"

Ichika didn't listen and he got out of her grip. Chifuyu got him in a military-styled chokehold.

"Calm down!" Chifuyu said. Ichika used his Orphnoch enhanced strength to get out of her choke hold. Chifuyu took note of that. "When did you get strong?"

"You weren't around during those times." Ichika said before he noticed something that's his on the ground, it was a silver wolfish necklace. Chifuyu noticed first and took it.

"You'll get this back at the end of class."

Ichika gained an angry face and swiped it.

"Hands off." he coldly said before walking away before Chifuyu ran up and gave Ichika a sleeper hold until he was asleep. Mari and Houki noticed that until… Auto Vajin showed up and went towards Ichika.

**"He said he wanted to sleep."** Auto Vajin analyzed before picked up Ichika bridal styled.  
**"But he preferred to go to sleep without force."**

"He didn't specify."

**"True. Oh and I am Auto Vajin, Mari Sonoda's personal IS created by her foster father, but she told me to stay with Ichika."** Auto Vajin introduced.

"Don't you ever shut up." Ichika spoke while he was asleep.

"Who's her foster father?" Chifuyu asked.

**"Oh, it's [SUBJECT CLASSIFIED]."**

"Wait what?"

**"I said it's [SUBJECT CLASSIFIED]."** Auto Vajin repeated. **"Now if you excuse me, while I take Ichika somewhere else before he gets into a very grumpy mood."**

Auto Vajin then left.

* * *

**(With Makoto)**

Makoto just entered the cafeteria at a school that's called Hope's Peak Academy.

Hope's Peak Private Academy was an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that accepted only students with exceptional abilities. Its stated goal was to raise the future 'hope' of the nation, earning it the moniker 'The Academy of Hope'. It was a source of envy for average high school students, as it was common knowledge that one can gain great success in life just by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates were employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement was not an exaggeration.  
There were two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak student: One must be currently enrolled in high school and one must super-excel at their field of expertise.

Hope's Peak did not hold any standard entrance exams, as the academy insists that the things tested by these kind of exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students were scouted for by the school itself. Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members were much like parents, who made it their life's mission to find talent and nurture their children.

Hope's Peak Academy was not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provided education for the talented, while the same time researching those talents. The teaching staff were not simple teachers. They were also scientists who researched human talent. In order to provide even more funding for their experiments, a special program was installed.

What's Makoto's title...? Well it's 'Ultimate Lucky Student' and the reason on why he's called that is because there was a lottery, which his mother won for him. Although, sometimes it doesn't actually makes him very special sometimes.

"Yo! Makoto!" Makoto looked to see Hiro, waving at him while sitting at a table.

"Hiro." Makoto smiled before went towards Hiro and sat with him at the table. Hiro's title/talent is the Ultimate Clairvoyant, but his fortune telling skills are always 20% accurate. A few minutes later, the Lucky Student decided to make a conversation about one thing that was on his mind. "Hey uh… you remember that fortune you gave me last week?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Hiro nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

"Can you tell me more about it? It's been bothering me for a while." the Lucky Student requested.

"Alright. As much as I can tell, it was not only a walkie talkie but it also had a camera and a silver/white belt of sorts. There was also armor with the same color as the belt and the camera and walkie talkie combined into a gun."

"Really?" Makoto asked in an interested tone.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "And I already told you about those monster rumors."

"Okay..." Makoto took a sip of his drink. "...and you also told me about the 'Kamen Rider."

"Yeah. I also heard that on those rumors is that his belt says something about 'exceeding' every time he inserts a weapon." Hiro explained.

"Exceeding?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. Personally, I think it's like those tokusatsu shows where a device announces something." Hiro asked.

"You watch too many shows." Makoto said before he took a bite out of a sandwich.

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" a new voice said. Makoto and Hiro looked to see a girl around their age with tan skin and brown hair that's made into a ponytail and she's wearing the school uniform. Her name is Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro, but most people call her Hina.

"Hey Hina, we were just talking about the rumored Kamen Rider." Hiro explained.

"You mean that guy that's on the web?" Hina asked.

"Yeah." Makoto nodded. "I was told by Hiro that my fortune had a silver/black belt in the future and it's somewhat like the Kamen Rider's belt."

"Wow really?" she asked.

"Yeah. And to be honest, I wonder if Byakuya's company is somewhat responsible for something that relates to the Kamen Rider." Hiro said as he, Makoto and Hina looks at a teen around their age with short dirty blond hair, and he wears white framed glasses. His name Is Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

"Could be... after all Byakuya does have a PRETTY LARGE influence and enough money to make something like that." Makoto said in agreement.

"I assure you. I don't recall the influence to get that belt made." Byakuya, who overheard the conversation and had a 'you'll never reach my level' attitude, said.

"Oh! Okay then..." Hiro said, feeling a bit surprised that Byakuya overheard them.

"More importantly... since when did you ever listen to rumors?" Makoto asked.

"I was bored that time and wanted to kill time." Byakuya shrugged.

"Okay then..." Hina scratched the back of her head before she goes to the table that she was going to.

"You're really curious about that Kamen Rider are you?" Hiro asked Makoto.

"Yeah." the Lucky Student nodded.

"Even if they are rumors but be careful... curiosity killed the cat you know?" Hiro said.

"I know. And since when are you careful?" Makoto playfully said as he and Hiro shared a laugh.

He was unaware that a girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing the school uniform was watching Makoto from afar though. Her name is Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. Seriously, she's a soldier.

Makoto felt like he was being watched; so he looked back and Mukuro looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, nothing." Makoto denied before he took a bite out of a donut.

* * *

**(With Ichika)**

Auto Vajin landed at a beach near town, which is far from the Academy. The robot then placed Ichika on the sand before the former felt a cold breeze before he woke up and looked around, to see that he's on a beach.

"What happened?"

**"Chifuyu knocked you out with a sleeperhold. So I brought you here to calm yourself."** Auto Vajin said before he tossed Ichika his black coat and necklace, which he found out that the necklace itself had a tracker on it.

"Damn sister." Ichika said before placing his coat on and sitting down at a stone staircase then closing his eyes to listen very good to the ocean.

He then opened his eyes before he got out his wolf necklace and a certain memory played back in his mind.

* * *

_**(Flashback-5 Years Ago)**_

_A 10 year old Ichika just landed on his knees in an alleyway while it was raining. A few moments ago, Ichika had a headache and he wondered into a bad neighborhood then something shocking happened._

_He turned into the Wolf Orphnoch by accident and killed a bunch of thugs. Even if they were bad people they were still human beings._

_'Oh god...oh god...I think I'm gonna be sick!' Ichika thought before he ducked within the alleyway and he tripped before he started regurgitating whatever he had for lunch. It was too much for someone his age and he couldn't hold it anymore._

_Soon, he finished doing his business and he didn't have enough strength to stand up right now._

_"You'll catch a cold young man." Ichika looked up to see a man with black hair, red eyes, wearing glasses, a red coat and black pants and he was also holding an umbrella._

_"Who are you...?" Ichika asked while the man just smiled._

_"Jin Hamato, call me Hamato if you like." the man, called Hamato, said._

* * *

"Sensei..." Ichika whispered while a tear ran down to his cheek.

Auto Vajin, in his bike mode, looked at Ichika, since he and the latter were close; Auto Vajin was told about Jin Hamato.

**"Poor guy..."** Auto Vajin said before Ichika stood up and mounted onto Auto Vajin.

"Come on, it's time for my part time job." Ichika said before putting on his gloves and helmet.

**(Kikuichi Cleaners)**

"I'm back!" Ichika said while taking off his shoes.

"Welcome back Ikkun!" Keitaro smiled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Ichika said before going towards the fridge to have something to drink.

"Did you skip school again?" Keitaro guessed.

"Yeah. Because I don't need the government breathing down my neck, since the school is practically run by the government." Ichika sighed before getting a Pepsi and opening it then taking a sip. "I'm gonna work at the waiting area."

"Alright." Keitaro said before Ichika puts on his apron and goes to the desk. The ex-human decided to take a nap, so he rests his head on his hand.

**(Outside of IS Academy)**

"So this is IS Academy, huh?" A young girl remarked as she was standing outside the entrance. She had a petite figure, green eyes, and had light brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides.

She smirked as she walked into the entrance.

**(Laundromat)**

"Oi Ikkun, wake up." Keitaro gently shook him a bit.

"Shut up..." Ichika groaned while waking up and stretched his arms. "What do you want this time?"

"Well, we got a deliver laundry." Keitaro held a bag of clothes. "And I thought you could come with."

Ichika sighed.

"Fine."

**(Later)**

Ichika and Keitaro are now in a van on the way to the address. Ichika decided to break the ice of silence for once.

"Hey." Ichika said.

"What?" Keitaro said taking a quick peek at him before keeping his eyes back on the road.

"I wonder if I'll be able to clean at least one shirt. Ever since I started this job, all I've done was vacuum and wait at the desk."

Keitaro chuckled.

"Probably. You'll be able to do it, since it's you Ikkun." he tried to cheer him up.

"Don't call me 'Ikkun'."

Keitaro smiled before...

"ACHOO!"

Keitaro sneezed which made him stop the van at a parking lot building.

"What's wrong now?" Ichika said before Keitaro suddenly pointed at something and the former looked to see... a Snake Orphnoch attacking a man. "Orphnoch! About time I got some action."

Ichika took out the Faiz Gear and got out of the van then ran towards the scene before stopping a few feet away from the Snake Orphnoch. The Snake Orphnoch noticed Ichika while the man ran for his life while the former started walking towards Ichika.

**"Who the hell are you?" **The Snake Orphnoch asked.

"A part-timer at the cleaners." Ichika answered.

Ichika placed the Faiz Gear on his waist but the Snake Orphnoch went to punch the former in the face but Ichika did a dodge roll past the Orphnoch. He then opened the Faiz Phone but the Snake Orphnoch tackled him, making the Faiz bearer drop his phone, and he pushed Ichika to the ground making him roll a bit.

The Snake Orphnoch then grabbed him by the back of his coat's collar and kneed him in the chest before he pushed the ex-human aside, Ichika got pushed to a pillar and the Snake Orphnoch tried to punch him in the face before Ichika dodged then kicked the Snake Orphnoch and punched him in the face before Ichika went to his phone and grabbed it before dialing the code.

**"STANDING BY!"**

The Snake Orphnoch rushed towards Ichika before he kicked his chest with both his feet, making him fall on his back to the ground.

"Henshin!"

**"COMPLETE!"**

The Snake Orphnoch covered his eyes while the neon lights lit up brightly and Ichika stood up before a few seconds later, Faiz took his place. He flicked his wrist before the Snake Orphnoch charged at Faiz to punch his face, but the latter ducked and kicked the Snake Orphnoch's back. Faiz punched the Snake Orphnoch in the chest before he pulled him and punched the Snake Orphnoch in the face, in the stomach twice, face again and then kicked his chest, which made the Snake Orphnoch fly back and land on the ground.

Faiz picked up the Snake Orphnoch and continued to brutally beat him without any mercy at all and he threw the Snake Orphnoch. Just as he was about to get up, Faiz kicked the Snake Orphnoch in the face before he grabbed his back and kneed him.

_'Man this guy is weak; must be a Sired Orphnoch.'_ Faiz thought while he continued to beat him until...

**"COMPLETE!"**

Gold neon lights appeared and blinded Faiz a bit before he was slashed in the chest and kicked towards the wall. Faiz got up and saw his attacker.

His appearance seemed rather majestic of sorts, as if he were designed to be a king or perhaps some kind of conquer to rule a whole entire empire with an iron fist. He was donned in a black bodysuit with gold lines, on his chest was a red sphere with light silver armor underneath it, the shoulders were broad and bulky carrying red spheres of their own, and around his waist is a belt like his but it was black and gold and it held the cloth that he has on. His helmet is black with a silver mouthpiece, red visor that goes up to the forehead along with a crown or fan-like design on the top. This is Kamen Rider Orga.

_'Another Rider?' _Faiz thought as Orga looks back at the Snake Orphnoch.

"Get out of here." Orga advised and the Snake Orphnoch got up, despite the pain he's in.

**"Thanks man."** the Snake Orphnoch said before he started to walk out of here.

"Get back here!" Faiz exclaimed and was about to run after him.

**"SINGLE MODE!"**

Faiz was shot by a bunch of rounds and looked back to see Orga with his phone in blaster mode. He also noticed that the Omega Rider's phone was deep and dark... to Faiz; why can't his phone be deep and dark?

Orga closed his phone and grabbed the Mission Memory from it before he placed the phone back into his belt. Orga then grabbed an object that looks like a dagger and then placed the Mission Memory in it.

**"READY!"**

The object then turned into a long sword that looks like a wrench in a way. Faiz got the Faiz Phone out of his belt and dialed '5826' and 'ENTER'.

**"BATTLE MODE!"**

* * *

**(With Auto Vajin)**

Auto Vajin got into battle mode and his 'eyes' flashed a bit.

**"I'm coming! Hold your horses!"** Auto Vajin then jumped into the air and started flying towards Faiz's location.

* * *

**(With Faiz and Orga)**

Faiz was thrown against the wall by Orga after the former tried to fight him off. Faiz got up from the ground and punched Orga in the chest, but it had little effect on it. Orga slapped Faiz's arm away and slashed him with the Stlanzer and it made Faiz get thrown to the ground and land on his back, Orga was about to walk towards him until...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Orga felt some shots and looked behind to see Auto Vajin flying in the air. The robot made his way towards Faiz, who got up, and landed in front of him.

**"Leave this to..."**

"QUIT COVERING ME!" Faiz barked at Auto Vajin and pushed him out of the way while drawing the Faiz Edge.

**(Kamen Rider 555 OST: Dead or Alive)**

Faiz swung the Faiz Edge and charged at Orga as Riders started a sword fight. Faiz was playing offense, while the gold lined figure played defense. They have been at it before Faiz found an opening and knocked the Stlanzer away with the Faiz Edge before he makes the finishing move, but Orga jumped back making Faiz miss the attack.

Faiz charged at Orga and the Omega Warrior picked up the Stlanzer then blocked an incoming block from the former.

Soon, Faiz and Orga are now at the top of the parking lot building and they were still using their swords to fight. Faiz was slashed by Orga three times before he was punched in the face, making him fly away a few feet and land on the ground.

"That's it!" Faiz threw the Faiz Edge away at a random spot before he grabbed the Faiz Pointer and inserted his Mission Memory into it.

**"READY!"**

Faiz attached it onto his leg while Orga switched the Stlanzer into a rifle mode. The two Riders opened their phones and pressed 'ENTER'.

**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Faiz did a kick that was 360 degrees with his leg towards Orga and the energy cone went towards the former. Orga shot the Stlanzer at the cone, making his own gold energy cone appear as well, the two cones clashed at each other and the two Riders jumped into them while they were both in a flying kick position. Faiz and Orga clashed their finishing kicks at each other until...

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAH!" Faiz was literally blown away by Orga's Emperor Kick while an explosion occurred in mid-air and the latter landed on ground safely while Faiz landed on the bottom floor of the building on his back.

**Ω**

**(End song)**

Orga stood up tall before he looked around find Faiz, because the explosion wasn't in blue flames, but he's nowhere to be seen. He then walked towards the edge of the rooftop which was where Faiz fell down, only to find out he's not there.

"You went easy on him, did ya?" Orga looked behind him to see a man around the age of seventeen, with black hair, dark green eyes, wearing a hat, blue coat over a button up shirt, brown pants, black shoes and he has a glove on his left hand. His name is Naoya Kaido.

Orga shrugged a bit.

"I was just teaching him a lesson about beating people up ruthlessly." Orga answered before he grabbed Orga Phone out of the Emperor's Belt then opened it and pressed 'End Call'. The gold lines shined a bit before dismissing his armor, revealing his civilian form.

He's a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants. His name is Yuji Kiba, but people call him Kiba.

"Thanks for the save though, that beating he gave me really hurts." Naoya rubs his face to ease some pain, he was actually the Snake Orphnoch to be honest.

"No problem. But I wonder who is the person, wearing that belt." Kiba said.

"Oh I can't remember that guy's face because he beat me on my head hard and all I got was that Faiz is a guy." Naoya said.

"Huh? You mean Faiz is a guy?" Kiba asked. He was actually looking for an Orphnoch in IS Academy but he had to observe the area before sneaking in, but he saw Faiz beating that Stingfish Orphnoch before he could even observe more. He never saw the person changing into the armor but... he actually thought Faiz was a girl that time.

"Yeah. Who knew he could beat up a person without mercy." Naoya remarked while rubbing his face to ease some pain from the kick he took from Faiz.

"I know, I saw that. But do you think that he could be working with Smart Brain?" the Omega Warrior wondered.

"I don't know, because he beat the living hell out of me!" Naoya exclaimed before leaving.

"Oi Kaido..." Kiba sighed before following.

* * *

**(With Ichika and Keitaro)**

Keitaro placed Ichika in the back of the van while the latter was holding his chest in pain and soon, Keitaro was driving the van while Ichika was resting.

"Hey, are you really okay?" Keitaro asked in concern.

"You're annoying. Don't ask the same thing over and over." Ichika said while he was trying to rest.

"But, just now, that guy was strong, huh? Do you want to do some training?" Keitaro suggested, thinking it will help Ichika the next time he faces Orga.

"What'd you say?" Ichika sat up from his seat.

"Training. Hopefully you'll get stronger." Keitaro replied.

"Don't get me wrong; I do train on my own terms. But do you expect me to go that embarrassingly far?" Ichika lied back down. "Well, whatever, but don't tell Mari anything about my fight with that guy."

"As always, you're surprisingly nice. You just don't want her to worry." Keitaro assumed.

"Explaining this and that is just a bother." Ichika denied while his boss just drove the vehicle.

* * *

**(In another part of town)**

In another part of town, which is a bad neighborhood, a bunch of thugs were hanging out and they were minding their own business. A man stopped a black and yellow motorcycle with a sidecar near a small bar, he then took off his helmet and placed it on the bike revealing that he's a young man in his teens with blue hair with a braid, wearing a black coat, black pants and a dark blue shirt. His name is Akito Hyuga.

Akito took off his gloves and placed them into his helmet before he puts it down, the blue haired teen then got off the bike and walked towards a small bar. Once he entered, he puts on some sunglasses and sat down at a stool, where the bartender noticed him.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked.

"I'll just have some soda. I don't need to be drunk when I'm driving my bike on the way home." Akito answered while the bartender nodded. "Also..." the blue haired teen took out a photo and showed it to the bartender. "... have you see this guy?"

The bartender looked at the photo before shaking his head.

"Sorry kid. I don't think so." the bartender shrugged before giving Akito the soda.

"I see, thanks for the soda." Akito said before taking a sip.

After Akito finished and paid for his soda, he stood up from the counter and walked towards the door.

"Hey kid." Akito looked at the bartender. "You dropped something on the floor." the bartender pointed at the floor and Akito sees a phone with a yellow Chi Symbol.

"Thanks." Akito walked towards the phone before picking it up and walked outside towards his motorcycle. He placed his helmet on and puts on his gloves before he revved up his engine then rode to another place.

**Whoo! I'm finally done with the chapter! Also, I left some hints on who will be Delta and Kaixa so if any of you noticed, figure that out before reading this VERY FIRST omake I made.**

* * *

(Teach Us! Ichika-Sensei)

"Alright. It's time for 'Teach us! Ichika-Sensei.'" Ichika said while wearing glasses, a black longcoat, a cyan colored shirt and blue pants, also; he looks like he's smoking. "For those who don't know, I'm gonna pull out letters with questions on them and answer them. Since this is a the first omake; I'm gonna pull out questions from one of my stories and some from the first chapter." he explained as he pulled out a letter.

"From Toa Solaric on chapter 8 of 'Tokusatsu Trailers': 'Didn't you already have Faiz for Infinite Stratos?' Guess he must've read the announcement on Omamori Battle about a Decade story." Ichika read, but added his own comment. "Alright that's an easy question."

"It's because Kamen Rider Super-Fan was inspired by both Spartan719's and Code-Emperor07's Decade stories." Ichika answered. "He also thought; how hard could it be just to put in used lines from one story for another like Decade?' It's also because in this story... this world's Yuji Kiba is not a part of the Dark Riders. Does that answer your question?" he explained.

Ichika pulled out another note.

"From a Guest on chapter 2 of 'Kamen Rider 555: The Infinite Code': 'Is Auto Vajin's habit of covering Ichika a reference to Beet J. Stag from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters?'" he read. "Okay, this I can answer."

"Since the Auto Vajin cannot talk, Kamen Rider Super-Fan decided to make another version of Auto Vajin that can talk. Also; cool robot seems like a robot that could talk to him." Ichika explained.

**"He's right you know." **Auto Vajin said while randomly appearing from the side, covering Ichika.

"Quit covering me!" Ichika said while pushing the robot bike aside. "As I was gonna say: The author wanted to put in Beet J Stag's personality, with a combination of Cheeda Nick's, personality, to remember Go-Busters as a cool Sentai show." he explained.

"Anyway, for those who are wondering what anime's for the Rider Worlds in the Decade story. Here's this." Ichika said before the screen behind him shows the current decided Rider Worlds.

**Kuuga = Devil Survivor 1**

**Agito = Persona 3**

**Ryuki = Omamori Himari**

**Faiz = Code Geass**

**Blade = RWBY**

**Hibiki = Persona 4  
**

**Kabuto = Senki Zesshō Symphogear**

**Den-O = Assassination Classroom**

**Kiva = Date A Live**

**W =**

**OOO =**

**Fourze =**

**Wizard = Danganronpa**

**Gaim = Infinite Stratos**

**Drive = Sword Art Online**

**Ghost = **

"Anyway, leave your suggestions to the author for which anime the author will use for each Rider World." Ichika explained. "Also, I'm not smoking a cigarette, I'm having a lollipop." he said before taking the lollipop out of his mouth, which is actually a big one, before putting it back in his mouth.

"Alright, class dismissed." Ichika said before the sound of people getting up and leaving the classroom is in the background. "But before that..." he clapped his hands before it shows him on a stage.

Seconds later, Kiba, Makoto and Akito all appeared next to him and they had instruments.

"We're gonna play a song dedicated to the guy who played me; Masayuki Izumi." Kiba bowed to the readers.

"Before we play the song..." Ichika looked at Makoto and Akito. "Who are you guys?"

"Makoto Naegi. Kamen Rider Delta." Makoto bowed politely. _'Go read chapter two if you guys didn't notice the hint.'_

"Akito Hyuga. Kamen Rider Kaixa." Akito shrugged.

"Okay... I'll ask later but first... LET'S PLAY THE SONG!" Ichika announced.

"Okay!" Kiba did a thumbs up.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

**(Kamen Rider 555 OST: Justiφ's)**

Kiba played the guitar while Makoto was playing the electric piano and Akito was playing the drums.

Ichika: Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
(The) end justiφ's the mean

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
(The) end justiφ's the mean

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
(The) end justiφ's the mean

**(End song)**

The audience cheered while the Riders bowed on the stage before the left, thus ending the chapter finally.

**Rest In Peace; Masayuki Izumi**

* * *

**Hope you loved this Omake. Also, don't forget to leave a review and if any of you have questions make sure to leave them in the review or message me about them via PM. And I give thanks to Spartan719 for helping me out on some of them, but I do question why would he suggest a box for sneaking around. Ah well… that gag will get old later on, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider 555**

* * *

"The interclass tournament is right around the corner!" A student remarked. Class 1-1 was getting settled in and were beaming with excitement about the tournament especially with the first male IS user (unwillingly) representing them.

"That's right, did you hear Class 2 changed their rep?" Another student recalled.

Ichika, who had his head on his desk, was not paying attention, because he's upset that he lost his fight against Orga last night which was evident that he had some bandages on his face. Houki and Mari noticed him and the former went up to him.

"Uh… Ichika?" Houki said to him.

"I'll get that bastard back for that." Ichika grumbled.

"Huh?" Houki blinked before he suddenly got up from his desk.

"I am so gonna get back at that bastard!" the ex-human gritted his teeth before walking out of the classroom.

"What's with him?" Houki questioned.

"Who knows. This is actually the first time I've seen him like that." Mari said.

Ichika continued walking down the hallway, he wasn't pay any attention to bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" the person said.

He gained a comical tick mark.

"You wanna…" Ichika turned to see the girl with twintails. "Rin!?"

"Huh? Ichika!?" The brown hair girl with green eyes, known as Rin, gawked.

"What are you doing here!?" They asked in union. "You first!" They shout at each other.

Ichika and Rin comically stared at each other.

"Ladies first." the ex-human said.

"Thank you. I just transferred to IS academy today and I became the cadet representative from China." Rin proudly told him. "What about you?"

"I didn't want to be here at first after they find out I can activated an IS, but now, I have a goal of changing the gender rule in society." Ichika said with a smirk.

"Wow... you're cooler than I remember..." Rin said in awe.

"Thanks. Also, you're not in my class then you might want to go back to your class. And I shall be on the rooftop doing stuff on a laptop I got to help me get closer to change the gender rule." Ichika said.

"Why not in your class?" Rin asked.

"Because 99% of my classmates are women and they're loud." Ichika answered.

"That must be hard." Rin said.

"It is." Ichika said. "I will see you later."

"Nice to see you again, Ichika. I hope you remembered our promise." Rin said before return to her class.

_'Promise? What is she talking about?'_ Ichika thought confused as if he was forgetting something. _'I can talk to her about it later'_ He shrugged it off as he went up to the rooftop.

* * *

**(Play-Pray by Tommy Heavenly 6)**

**The song begins with the Faiz Logo slowly descending towards the screen, at the moment it landed, the entire screen was covered in blue flames.**

**[Let's go out open my mind. Let's go sweet dream other side. Ima tokihanatsu kago no soto he] Ichika rides the Auto Vajin with Houki hanging onto him, Mari rides on her own bike with Keitaro behind her and Cecilia flew in the sky with Blue Tears. Ichika speeded up with Mari behind him as he jumped off an edge with a grin on his face and Mari follows along.**

**[Sabitsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou. Kizuiteta mou modorenai] Ichika lands in an alley way with a bunch of thugs on the ground beaten up then he faces the screen with a neutral look, before it switches to Keitaro working at the laundromat in a hurry. In a screen split, there was Mari practicing her beautician skills and Houki practicing her kendo skills before the scene switches to Chifuyu, who looks ticked off and Ichika, Houki, Mari and Keitaro saw it then ran for their lives while Ichika had an annoyed look.**

**[Ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?) Aoku Tsunagatteku (I want to cry...)] Faiz stands alone on a battlefield with the Faiz Edge in his right hand before an image of Ichika appears and looks up to the sky while the Wolf Orphnoch appears in his shadow.**

**[Kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo. Unmei kara nigenai "Hitori ja nai."] Ichika felt like someone was watching him and he looked back to see a group of Riotroopers and some of them charged at him. Ichika quickly turns into Faiz and slashed a couple Riotroopers with the Faiz Edge and under his helmet, he let out a yell.**

**[Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni, kanashii yume da to shite mo kamawanai] Ichika wakes up on a grassy hill from a nap while some cherry blossoms lightly fall down, he sat up and looked to his left to see Houki, who noticed he woke up, smile at him and Mari did the same while Keitaro is being held by Auto Vajin around the head and Cecilia is eating a sandwich. He looked to his left to see Kiba letting out a sigh as Naoya chows down on some takoyaki and Yuka giggles a bit before Ichika looked up to the sky as he lies down and let out a very small smile.**

**[Kimi no namida ni furetai yo… Baby] Psyga and Lucky Clover stands around in a ruined area before a figure with white lines and orange eyes shoots the screen the some sort of gun while the delta symbol is behind him.**

**[I pray shinjite!] A yellow lined figure held a yellow blade backhanded while the chi-symbol is behind him before Orga takes his place as the omega symbol is behind him while he carries the Stlanzer and leans it against his shoulder.**

**[Tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite.] Ichika is now seen standing a rooftop looking at the city while he carries the Faiz Edge in his right hand and the Faiz Gear is on his waist, Ichika looks at the city with a neutral look on his face while the wind blows his hair before the Auto Vajin appears and landed beside him.**

* * *

Ichika arrived at the rooftop and he smelled the fresh air.

"Alright. Now let's get to work." Ichika said before sitting at a table with an umbrella and takes his laptop out of his bag. He soon turns on his laptop and start working.

**(10 minutes later)  
**  
Ichika has been working on his laptop for a while until he suddenly got an email.

"Huh? An email?" Ichika questioned before saving his current files and checking his email. It turns out, the email was from the former chief of Smart Brain. "Now why would Hanagata need me for?"

He opened the email and started reading it.

""Young Faiz. I give you a warning about a project that you'll need to look for and it's called [Project Aigis]. Sadly, I don't know the facility on where the project is being held, so I suggest that you find out which facility is it and investigate. If it proves to be dangerous, then destroy it but if it will prove to help you on your mission, then take it with you."" Ichika read.

"I see..." Ichika muttered as he nodded calmly.

'_But the question is how should I find this Aigis…'_ Ichika thought before he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out where to start.

* * *

**(With Akito)**

Akito was riding on his bike towards his location.

'_It should be here…'_ Akito thought to himself. He then stopped his bike near a cave, he's in a forest. Akito got off his bike and takes his case with him as he looks around the cave before going inside. Akito took out his flashlight and turned it on before he continued to walk in the cave.

So far, everything seem to be quiet around here. Akito continued to walk until he heard a sound, he turned around to see that there's nothing behind him. He then turns around… only sees a Bat Orphnoch. Normally, any guy would be freaked out but for him… the blue hair teen just did a 360 degree kick to the Bat Orphnoch in the face.

"Don't think that trick works on me." Akito said.

The Bat Orphnoch stood up.

**"How're you able to kick me!? No human would kick me like that!"** The Bat Orphnoch exclaimed.

"Well I'm far beyond normal. I can even beat you without my armor." Akito said before taking a device that looked like a cross.

This causes the Bat Orphnoch to gasp, **"That-"** But the Orphnoch didn't have chance to finished when Akito slash him in the chest. The Bat Orphnoch stumbled back before he was suddenly shot by the blue haired teen. **"Damn you..."**

Akito grabbed him by the neck.

"What do you know about Aigis?"

**"You're not getting answers outta me!"** the Bat Orphnoch exclaimed.

"Very well…" Akito said before stabbing his blade into the Orphnoch's shoulder against the wall.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"** the Bat Orphnoch yelled in pain.

"Now then... where shall I cut you next?"

**"Alright! Fine! Here's what I know! All I know about [Project Aigis] is that it's it's a project for an Artificial Orphnoch!"  
**

This causes Akito to stop immediately.

"A-An Artificial Orphnoch?" he repeated.

**"T-That is all I know!"  
**

Akito took a deep breath in and out.

"I see… thanks for the info." Akito said before he took the blade out and decapitated the Bat Orphnoch, making him explode into blue flames and turn to dust.

Akito soon walked out of the cave and got on his bike. He placed his helmet on before his phone started to ring.

"Now who could it be this time?" Akito sighed before picking up. "Hello?"

_"Yo! Akito!"  
_  
"Sayama…" the blue haired teen sighed.

_"Why aren't you pleased to hear from me?"  
_

"Because you can be very obnoxious." Akito states.

_"Now that's just mean. Did you find out about the Aigis?"_ Ryo asked.

"Yes, it quite unexpected."

_"Really?"  
_  
"Yeah, I'll tell you and the others about it when I get back." Akito said.

_"Why can't you tell me now?"_ Ryo asked.

"Because I want the others to hear it." Akito said.

_"Fine. Be sure to come back."  
_

"Very well." Akito said before he hung up and started his engine and started driving.

* * *

**(At IS Academy)**

Ichika, Mari and Houki were eating lunch before seeing Rin approach with a tray of food.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Sure." Ichika said with a smile.

Rin soon sat down next to Ichika and start eating.

"Ichika... who is this?" Houki asked, feeling a little threatened by Rin being 'close' to him.

"This my childhood friend Rin." Ichika said before he started blowing on his hot food, which is tonkatsu and tempura.

"C-Childhood friend, when did this happened?" Houki questioned in a very tsundere manner.

"After you and your family moved." Ichika said before trying to eat his food. He puts his warm food in his mouth until… "Owowowowow!"

"Ichika, are you alright?" Rin asked with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry... Ichika here is a nekojita." Mari said with a teasing grin. This causes Ichika to glared at her.

"I am so not a nekojita! I'm just sensitive to hot food!" Ichika told her.

"So who are these two, Ichika?" Rin asked.

"This is one is Mari and the one act tsundere is Houki, she is also a childhood friend but move away around sometime after you move in." Ichika answered.

"I am not tsundere!" Houki told him.

"Then why did you show that tsundere manner a sew seconds ago?" Ichika asked.

"Umm... I don't know what you are talking about." Houki answered, nervous with a big blush.

"Oh really?" Rin asked.

"Well…"

"So anyway, when did you become IS Representative candidate?" Ichika asked Rin, instantly forgetting the conversation there was earlier.

_'He's ignoring me…'_ Houki thought.

"Well I was surprised to see you on the news! Especially, you becoming the first male IS pilot. How did that happen?" Rin asked, really curious.

"Well I touched an IS and I was wearing it after I got lost to find the exam room to go to Jounan High School." Ichika explained.

"It might be related to how you related to your sister or something." Rin said, eating her food. "So how you doing before join IS Academy?"

"First of all I've been doing nothing except lazing around and second… **Don't compare me to my sister, ever.**" Ichika said that last part in a cold tone.

Rin nodded with any second thoughts.

"So Ichika... do you have any plans after class?" Rin asked.

"Part time job. Which is also a reason on why I'm not staying at the dorms." Ichika said.

"It's true, I heard he convinced the principle to live outside the school." Mari said.

"Oh I see..."

"Yeah." Ichika said before blowing on his food again.

"So Ichika..." Rin started. "Do you remembered the promise?"

Ichika stopped blowing on his food before he stared off into space, as if he's trying to remember."

"Nope. Sorry." Ichika apologized before blowing his hot food again.

"WHAT!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ichika shrugged. "What is this promise?"

"You can't forget that promise we made when we were kids!" Rin said.

"I-Ichika, what is she talking about?" Houki said in a jealous tone.

"Are you jealous or something?" Ichika asked.

"No I'm not!"

"Then what's with that tone of yours?"

"Why you..." Houki growl.

"Never mind that. Just what is the promise?" Mari asked, with her eyebrow twitching.

"I told you I can't remember." Ichika said. "It was long time ago..."

"How long?" Mari asked.

"I dunno. Maybe a year after Houki moved." Ichika said.

"But how could you forget it?"

"It was long time ago!"

"Just remember-" Rin was interrupted.

"Time for my part time job." Ichika said before he stood up and left the cafeteria.

"Wait, Ichika!" Rin said before going after him. Ichika was soon outside and he hopped onto Auto Vajin in vehicle mode. He soon drive down the streets as he heading for his job.

* * *

**(At Hope's Peak Academy)  
**  
Makoto was eating his lunch on the rooftop. He is enjoying watching the view especially the clouds.

He then noticed someone also on the rooftop and the person is relatively tall young woman, with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. She's also wearing the school uniform, females and she's also got gloves on her hands. Her name is Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective and one of Makoto's classmates.

"Hey Kirigiri..." Makoto greeted.

Kyoko noticed him. "Naegi…" she recognized.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I only came up here to think. What're you spin up here?" The detective asked.

"I only came up here for a little me time and to enjoy the view from the roof." Makoto said.

"The view, huh."

"Yeah." Makoto said before he stood up from his spot and went towards Kyoko then sat near her. "I take you hear of the rumors about mystery Kamen Rider, correct?"

"What your opinion about him?"

"The only opinion I have on him is on how he obtained that armor, it's also obvious his armor is not an IS and from the pictures I saw the figure of the user is a guy." Kyoko said.

"I was told by Hiro that I might come across a belt similar in his fortune telling." Makoto said.

"Really?" Kyoko started listening.

Makoto nodded.

"Something about a black and silver Rider." Makoto recall. "But I am a little wary of Hiro's predictions since they're often 30 % accurated." He said.

"Yeah. I know." Kyoko said.

The two were unaware that they were being watched by Mukuro.

"But still... if you did come across it, what will you do with such power?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know… Maybe I can use it to help those in need." Makoto said.

"Is that it?" Kyoko said.

"Yeah. I think." Makoto said.

Kyoko turns around and see no one around.

_'I could swear...'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

"What is the matter?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko turn looks at Makoto. "It's nothing."

Mukuro walks down the stairs and clenches her fist a bit while walking.

_'I will find it before they could get it'_ Mukuro thought to herself.

But for some reason, she felt a little bit bothered when Makoto was talking about the silver and black belt. But she also can't help feeling a little angry at Makoto being close to the Super Detective. She could even remember how he met him…

_**(Flashback: Months ago)  
**_  
_Hope's Peak Academy. _

_Mukuro knew where it's a place where she and her sister, Junko, would need to do if they're gonna put the world in despair. As she walking through the hallway, a someone accidently bumped into her._

"Sorry..." She looked to see a boy with brown hair with an ahoge and washed out hazel eyes, he's also wearing the guy's uniform.

_"It's fine." Mukuro said calm. She then walked up to a board to find out which class she's assigned to.  
_

_"Look for your class as well?"_

"Yes." Mukuro said.

_"Cool." the boy said as Mukuro was looking for what class she was looking for and saw that her name is on the class she's assigned to._

"Found it…" Mukuro said before…

"Wow, we're in the same class." the boy said.

_Mukuro turns to find the boy smile at her. She was actually quite surprised, this is actually the first time someone smiled at her. The Ultimate Soldier also felt her heart beat a bit for some reason.  
_

_"Is there something wrong?"_

"Umm... nothing, " Mukuro said.

"I am Makoto Naegi." The brown haired boy said.

_"Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba." Mukuro introduced herself without thinking twice about it.  
_

_"I hope we can be friends." Makoto said with smile.  
_

_"Uh… yeah." Mukuro obtained hint of pink on her face._

(_**End Flashback**__)_

There is no doubt about it. The Ultimate Soldier is head over heel for Makoto Naegi. But sadly, she did not obtain the courage to tell him how she feels.

'_I can face many things in war, but I can't overcome something like this…'_ Mukuro thought. One of these days, she will tell the Ultimate Lucky Student how she feels about him.

* * *

(**Back with Ichika**)

Ichika got off his bike and went into the store.

"I'm back!" Ichika said as he entered the living room.

"Welcome back Ikkun!" Keitaro said.

"Don't call me Ikkun!"

"Anyway, I need you to delivered these." Keitaro said.

"Alright." Ichika said before grabbing the laundry that needs delivered. Keitaro then give the addresses for each laundries need to be delivered before Ichika walk out of the store.

"I said this before today and I'll say it again… time to get to work." Ichika said before he puts his helmet on and mounts his bike. Unknown to him, Rin is watching him from afar.

'_So Ichika work as a laundry delivery boy?'_ Rin thought.

Ichika revved up his engine before he drove his bike, again. Rin come out her hiding place as she about to followed him from behind. Ichika, with his Orphnoch senses, picked up a familiar scent.

_'Now why's Rin following me? Is she mad that I forgot our promise or did she turn into a stalker?'_ Ichika thought. He hope it wasn't the latter since he have enough fangirls to deal with.

"I got a job to do… time to go to the first location now." Ichika said as he continued to drive. Rin continued following Ichika from afar and make sure to not lost any sight of him.

* * *

(**10 minutes later**)

"I wonder who lives up here." Ichika questioned as he was looking up at a big appartment building that looks like even Smart Brain could afford it.

'_Or someone really rich…'_ Ichika thought.

He soon saw the doorbell and pressed the button.

Surprisingly, the doorbell start playing disco music as this cause Ichika look surprised.

'What the hell…?' Ichika thought.

"Yukiya! Did you changed the bell rang again!?" A angry female voice exclaimed.

"Yes. Just a plain old doorbell ring is just boring." a male voice said.

This made Ichika sweatdropped.

"Just change it back!" the female voice said before opening the door, revealing a woman around Ichika's age who has black hair, pink eyes and she's wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts.

"Deliver." Ichika said.

"About time." The woman said.

Ichika opened the bag and it took out the clothes, which are some kind of blue uniforms.

"Here ya go." Ichika said.

"Thanks."

"Sign this please." Ichika said, holding a piece of paper. The young woman signed the piece of paper with the pen before return it to Ichika. "Thanks." Ichika said before leaving.

"Whatever." the woman said before closing the door.

Ichika soon got back on his motorcycle and still smell Rin nearby.

_'Seriously, she must be stalking me'_ Ichika thought. He sighed and got on his bike before driving away. He was also unaware that he and Akito passed each other on their bikes.

Akito is driving to the house Ichika just made his delivery from. He stopped his bike, took off his helmet and went into the building with the suitcase in his hand.

"I am back."

"Hey Akito!" the male from earlier, named Yukiya said.

"How was the search?"

"Well I did find out what [Project Aigis] relates too and it's pretty shocking." Akito said.

"So you're back..." another male voice said. Akito looked to see a guy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, wearing black pants and a red sleeveless shirt. His name is Ryo Sayama. "What is the project about?"

"Oh, the project is about an artificial Orphnoch." Akito said.

"EH!?" Not only that Ryo and Yukiya were surprised, but the black haired girl, named Ayano Kosaka was surprised along with a girl with light blonde hair and light purple eyes, her name is Leila Malkal.

"Do you know where it could be?" Akito shakes his head.

"He didn't mention it." Akito said.

"And why's that?" Leila asked.

"That's because it was all he knew." Akito answered.

"Before you turn him into ashes." Ryo said.

"Maybe we should let Ayano seduce him to tell us instead." Yukiya said with a teasing tone as this cause Ryo to chuckled.

"What was that!?" Ayano barked at her friends.

"Calm down. Argument won't solve anything since we don't have any leads."

"She's right you know." Akito said, referring to what Leila said just now. "For now, our new priority is to find the location of Project Aigis and destroy it."

"Sensei is counting on us." Ayano said.

"Yeah." Ryo nodded.

* * *

(**With Ichika**)

Ichika was almost done with finishing delivering laundry and he was also trying to avoid Rin, but she's pretty persistent.

"What shall I do?" Ichika muttered to himself.

He then sighed before he made it to the location of his last delivery. Surprisingly, the last thing of clothes he's gonna deliver is for someone from Hope's Peak Academy.

He soon stops his bike immediately before looking around.

"Well, it bigger than the picture on the Internet..." Ichika said in surprised. "I wish that I going here instead."

Rin, who was still following Ichika, was also surprised by the building, it looked better than IS Academy.

"Woah... The students here must be rich." Rin comment.

"I wonder who these clothes belong too…" Ichika wondered before a certain Lucky Student notices him.

"Huh? I never seen you before." Makoto said.

"Hm?" Ichika sees Makoto. "Oh sorry, I was delivering a uniform that just got cleaned and it's this school's uniform for guys." he explained before taking off his helmet.

"Wait…" Makoto recognized him. "You're Ichika Orimura, the first male IS pilot!"

This made Ichika sweatdropped.

"So... you know me?" Ichika asked.

Makoto nodded.

"Great…" Ichika sighed. "Can you try not to cause a commotion? The last thing I need is too much attention."

"Alright." Makoto nodded. "I'm Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet ya."

**[Makoto Naegi-Ultimate Lucky Student]**

_'Where the heck did that screen come from?'_ Ichika questioned in thought.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"So whose clothes are you delivering?"

"Well I'm on my last one on the list and it's actually for…" Ichika took out the list and reads it. "Someone called Yasuhiro Hagakure."

"Hiro?" Makoto looks surprised.

"You know him?" Ichika asked.

"He is in my class." Makoto said.

"Oh alright." Ichika said before…

"Oh, my clothes are here." Hiro, who was passing by on the way back to the dorms, said after noticing Makoto with Ichika.

"Y-You're Ichika Orimura, the first guy IS user!" Hiro gasped.

"You know me as well?"

"Of course. You proving there is still hope for guys everywhere in female domination society!" Hiro said.

"Thanks. But question, by that tone of yours do you…" Ichika started.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I like girls but not this arrogant society." Hiro said.

"Alright…"

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiro for short! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will!" Hiro introduced himself.

**[Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant]  
**

_'Again with the screen?'_ Ichika thought before looking at Hiro. "Sure, nice to meet ya too."

Ichika handled him the clothes.

"Thanks." Hiro said before handing them to Makoto. "Can ya hold these while I grab a pen to sign the paper?"

"Sure." the Ultimate Lucky Student took the clothes before Hiro went through his bag to find a pen.

"Sign here."

"Alright." Hiro said before he found a pen and signed the paper.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Hiro said before Makoto gave his clothes back.

"Honestly, I never thought you'd work at a laundromat." Makoto said.

"Well I gotta earn some money somehow." Ichika said.

"Hey! Do you want me to give a fortune reading?" Hiro asked as this made Ichika blink.

"Fortune reading?" Ichika asked.

"He's the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Meaning he's a fortune teller, even though his predictions are always 30% accurate." Makoto told him.

"I see. But quick question, what's your title?" Ichika asked him.

"Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto answered.

"Yeah. But sometimes it makes me feel like I'm not that special at all." Makoto said.

"Alright…" Ichika looked at Hiro. "Also, I guess some fortune telling wouldn't be bad."

"Great!" Hiro smiled. "Now follow me to my place in the dorms! That's where I keep most of my stuff for fortune telling!"

Ichika and Makoto followed him through the hallway.

"Wow. This place is pretty big." Ichika observed.

"Indeed."

"Wish I came here instead, but I have to make a name out of myself in some way." Ichika said.

"I'm sure you will at some point." Makoto said.

"It will be really cool if you did, think of what Ultimate title you will get." Hiro said.

"Honestly; there are at least a few things I'm good at that'll possibly help me out with that, but I'm not sure on what kind of Ultimate title I'll get due to that." Ichika said. "But you're right, it would be cool though."

They soon went into Hiro's room.

"Nice place. It definitely suits a fortune teller." Ichika observed.

"Shall we begin?" Hiro asked.

"Sure thing." Ichika and Makoto sat down on a couple of chairs close to the table in front of Hiro's bed.

Hiro got out his magic orb and waved his hand around it carefully. Ichika felt like it was intense for the Ultimate Clairvoyant and he was focusing very hard.

"I can see..."

_'See what?_' Ichika thought before Hiro opened his eyes.

"I can see something giant and it involves some sort of blue flames." Hiro said.

That just caught Ichika's attention.

'_You gotta be kidding me…'_ Ichika thought.

"Blue flames?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"Yes..." Hiro continued before trying to see anything else. "Here's what I also see… I see something that looks like a wolf but it also looks demonic and it changes sizes from the size of a regular human and the size of a giant. It also had red eyes with a blue sclera and… it's also scary and causing havoc." Hiro explained.

_'Don't tell me that it's an enemy that I have to prepare for…' _Ichika thought, serious.

"Whoa... You don't think it could be one of those monsters in the papers, right?" Makoto asked.

"Well one, they're not in the newspapers remember? They're on the internet." Hiro reminded. "As for your question, I think it was because it was gray and turned a bunch of guys to dust."

"I see..." Ichika thought about it for a bit. Now he's wondering if there's another Wolf Orphnoch like him but more powerful and he has to prepare for it and he's worried on when will the guy appear.

"Is that all you can see?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah… sorry if it sounds dark. How about I try to make a fortune that's a bit more light hearted?" Hiro said.

"Well..." Ichika thought about it before shrugging. "Alright."

"Okay... then." Hiro said before waving his hand over his orb intensely. Ichika sighed before he watch Hiro focusing on his skill.

"I see it..." Hiro opened his eyes. "I see a girl, but she's in a capsule for some reason."

"H-Huh?"

"Yeah. I know that's weird but I also see you typing on a computer as if you're trying to get her out of there." Hiro explain.

"What does she looks like?"

"She had short blonde hair and when she opened her eyes in the capsule, she also has dark blue eyes." Hiro described her.

_'Somehow, I know that the girl isn't Cecilia because her eyes are light blue while the other girl's eyes are dark blue.'_ Ichika thought.

"Is that all you can see?" Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, sorry if it isn't much." Hiro said.

"But thanks anyway." Ichika said before looking at his watch. "I need to get going now."

"Alright. How about we hang out sometime and grab some brewskis and get deep into Lemuria and its civilization?" Hiro offered.

"As much as that would be good… but I'm underage." Ichika said. "More importantly, we're still in high school."

"Oh, I'm actually 21." Hiro said.

"He's been held back a few times." Makoto told him.

This made Ichika sweatdropped.

"Oh. Okay..." Ichika said.

"Here is our numbers if you want to reached us." Hiro said, writing down his and Makoto's phone numbers.

"Well... Thanks, it actually nice to have some guy company." Ichika said with a rare smile.

"Since you're forced to hang out with girls for 24/7?" Makoto said.

"Oh I got a part of that problem done. I managed to convince the principal to let me live outside of the school so that way I won't stay at the dorms at IS Academy." Ichika said.

"That is a smart move." Hiro said.

"Yeah. Well anyway, I'll see ya guys later." Ichika said, getting up from the chair and leaving.

"Bye Ichika!"

"Later."

* * *

(**Outside the school**)

Ichika mounted on Auto Vajin and puts his gloves and helmet on.

"Now then.." Ichika then started the engine. "How to get Rin off my tail…"

There is so many ways to do it.

_'Might as well go for a spin until I lose her.'_ Ichika thought. Ichika started his engine immediately and rode down to the street with a certain stalker behind him. He's been driving for a while and he's gotta admit, Rin's persistent.

_'Now I know what to do…' _Ichika thought as he made a turn. Rin was about to turn from the corner that Ichika was at only to see that he's gone.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Rin wondered out loud. She was unaware that Ichika is on top of a rooftop with Auto Vajin, in Battle Mode, next to him. They watched as Rin go to another direction.

"Finally. We lost her. She is quite persistent, I give that." Ichika said.

**"Indeed." **Auto Vajin said.

"So what to do now..."

Auto Vajin was about to say something before Ichika hears screaming.

"Oh shit... that Rin." Ichika said in realization. He ran and jumped from a couple of rooftops and he sees Rin, face-to-face with a Mantis Orphnoch.

This made Ichika gritting his teeths now.

**"Dammit! No choice then!"** Ichika said, grabbing the Faiz Gear from out of nowhere and placing it on his waist.

**"Wait for me, Ichika!"** Ichika waited for Auto Vajin to catch up to him and the ex-human got the Faiz Phone out and dialed '555' and 'Enter'.

**"STANDING BY!"  
**  
"Henshin!"

**"COMPLETE!"  
**

He transform into Faiz immediately as the two jumps down and appears in front of Rin. He then punches the Mantis Orphnoch in the face.

"W-Who are you?" Rin asked, surprised.

Faiz about to speak, but Auto Vajin stand in front of him.

**"I am Auto Vajin."  
**

"QUIT COVERING ME YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" Faiz comically shoved Auto Vajin out of the way.

**"Oww... that hurt." **Auto Vajin groan.

"You're a robot! That wasn't supposed to hurt you except other elements like electricity!" Faiz yelled.

"That voice... is that you Ichika?" Rin asked in a surprised tone.

Faiz and Autovajin turn to look at Rin.

**"Well I knew this is going to happen, like I told you so."  
**  
"You don't know a thing!" Faiz said.

While the Rider and Robot were arguing, they didn't noticed the Mantis Orphnoch trying to make a break for it.

"Uh guys…" Rin interrupted but no luck.

"This is your fault!"

"Uh guys..."

**"No it's your fault for not letting the star have the spotlight!"** Auto Vajin said.

"The star? The last time I recall, I am the main character and you are the robot side kick!" Faiz exclaimed.

This causes a huge tick mark form on Rin's head before she yelled out.

"GUYS! THE MONSTER IS GETTING AWAY!"

"What!?" Faiz exclaimed before seeing that the Mantis Orphnoch is trying to get away. "Hey! Wait right-"

**"Leave this to me!"** Auto Vajin declared while getting in front of Faiz again.

"Quit covering me, stupid!" Faiz pushed Auto Vajin aside before taking his phone out and putting it into blaster mode.

**"SINGLE MODE!"  
**

"Take this!" Faiz then fired his gun at the Mantis Orphonch's ass to caused him to fall to the ground.

**"Ow!"** the Mantis Orphnoch yelled in pain and held his rear end while he was on the ground.

**"That is going to leave a mark."  
**

"Yup." Faiz said as he got the Faiz Shot out and places the Mission Memory in it.

**"READY!"  
**

**"EXCEED CHARGE!"  
**

Faiz charges at the Mantis Orphnoch and punches him in the jaw.

**Ø**

***BOOM!*  
**

The Mantis Orphnoch turned to dust after exploding into blue flames. Faiz turns around to see Rin who dropped her jaw.

"W-What in the world?"

Faiz sighed before he got his phone and pressed 'End Call', making him turn back into Ichika. Rin did one thing and she faint to the ground as this made them sweatdropped.

**"Great… she fainted thanks to my awesomeness."** Auto Vajin said.

"No she faint because of me, stupid robot." Ichika countered.

"Hey! Stop calling the star stupid." Auto Vajin said.

Ichika ignored Auto Vajin before picking up Rin in bridal fashion.

"Where are you going to take her? Your room?" Auto Vajin asked.

"Well where else am I gonna put her to not obtain people's attention? Including Smart Brain via camera." Ichika said.

"You know she will get the wrong idea..."

"Whatever."

* * *

(**Ichika's place**)

Rin start stirring up from sleep and find herself in bed.

"Where am I?"

"My place." Rin sees Ichika sitting on a chair and reading his issue of Shonen Jump.

"Ichika?"

"Good to see you're awake but just to make sure… what's the last thing you remember?" he asked while putting his issue away.

"Being attacked by monster and you being a superhero."

"I see..." Ichika said. "So why were you stalking me?" he asked.

"I wasn't stalking!" Rin said.

"Yes, you were."

"No I wasn't! But how did you know I was following you?"

"I have my ways." Ichika said.

"How long have you been this armored superhero? Because I don't believed that is an IS." Rin said.

"First of all… it's Kamen Rider Faiz. Second; you are right it's not an IS. And finally… I have been Faiz for about… 1 Year and a half." Ichika said.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah. Even before you left and you know Mari? She's technically my armor's owner but she gave it to me because she can't use it." Ichika said.

"How come?" Rin asked.

"It need a certain requirement." Ichika said.

"Does it only work for guys?" Rin asked.

"Well it works for girls too, I should know because a female Orphnoch, that's what those monsters are called, got the upper hand and took the belt from me. It was tough but I managed to get the belt back and I got the scar to prove it." Ichika explained.

"I see..." Rin said. "Does your sister know?"

"No, it better stay that way." Ichika said.

"Why?" Rin tilted her head.

"You know Smart Brain?" Ichika said.

Rin nodded.

"Turns out it's actually an evil organization for the Orphnochs." Ichika said.

This made Rin sweatdropped.

"No way..."

"Yeah. And due to the influence that Smart Brain could obtain, they could easily bribe the government." Ichika said.

"I am not surprised if they didn't banned IS with their influence." Rin said.

"Yeah. But they didn't because Murakami, Smart Brain's leader, knows that most people are power hungry AND with their tech they could possibly make an Anti-Infinite Stratos." Ichika said.

"And that robot?" Rin asked.

"Yeah… he comes with the Faiz Gear and he's my side kick." Ichika said.

"Does he always block you?"

"Yes..."

**"I do not block him!"** Auto Vajin said as he randomly appeared from out of nowhere and blocked Ichika again.

"Where did you come from!?"

"More importantly, don't block me!" Ichika used a bunch of inhuman strength and threw Auto Vajin out of here.

"So how many people know about your suit?"

"Beside you, there is Mari, the owner of this store, and... Houki." Ichika said.

"What is your relationship with her?" Rin asked.

"She's my childhood friend." Ichika answered.

"But I am your childhood friend too!"

"I know. And why're you getting angry about that?" Ichika asked with a comical question mark above his head… but he also noticed it and grabbed it before throwing it away, with a little bit of blood coming appearing on his head.

"Did you just throw your question mark?!" Rin gawked.

"Yes… because I did it for comic relief for the readers." Ichika waved at the screen and did a Hibiki-styled salute.

"What readers?" Rin looking around the room, "Does this place have cameras."

"That is a story for another day." Ichika said with a chuckle.

"Alright… but aren't you gonna do something about the blood that's going Dow your head?" Rin asked.

Ichika looks and noticed the blood.

"Now I feel lightheaded…" Ichika said before he collapsed on the ground immediately.

"Oh crap!" Rin started to panic and that was when Keitaro came in.

"Huh? Ikkun, what happened to him?"

"I don't know what happened but he pulled off his own question mark and when blood was leaking from his head, he fainted!" Rin said.

"He what?" Keitaro blinked.

"He plucked out his question mark." Rin repeated.

"Not again, this is why I try to tell Ikkun not to break the fourth wall." Keitaro said.

"You mean this happened before!?" Rin asked.

"I just don't like those question marks…" Ichika said in raspy tone, despite being unconscious.

"Ikkun, what did I told you about throwing your question mark again?" Keitaro asked in annoyed tone.

"To not too and it will hurt me in the process." Ichika said. "And stop calling me Ikkun!"

"But first I am going to stop the bleeding." Keitaro said.

_'He is ignoring me!'_ Ichika thought annoyed.

**(A few minutes later)**

Ichika has a bandage around his head.

"Done."

"Finally. And again, don't call me Ikkun." Ichika said.

"Make sure no fourth wall breaking this time."

"No promises."

"So what now?" Rin asked.

"Well, first of all I'm gonna ask you to keep this whole me being Faiz thing a secret." Ichika said as Keitaro left the room.

"Oh, what in it for me?" Rin asked.

"I'll owe you one." Ichika said, reluctantly. Rin pondered about what she wants. Even though she still a bit upset about Ichika forgetting their promise.

"Alright you got a deal." Rin said.

"Good. Oh and did you enjoy that nap of yours? Because you were sleeping in my bed." Ichika said.

This causes Rin to blushed hard.

'_I-I-I sleeped on Ichika's bed!?'_ Rin thought.

"T-This is your bed?" Rin asked, nervous.

Ichika nodded.

'_Score 1 for me over, take that stupid tsundere!'_ Rin thought excited.

Back at IS academy, Houki felt a sudden killing intent.

"What's with that look on your face?" Ichika asked.

"N-Nothing." Rin said happily.

"You sound happy."

"Anyway, I should get back to the Academy soon." Rin said.

"Ya need a ride back?" Ichika asked.

"You will?"

Ichika nodded.

"Thank you, Ichika." Rin said.

"Whatever." Ichika said before he tossed Rin a spare helmet. "Let's go."

Rin takes the helmet and find it surprising fit her as she followed Ichika.

* * *

**(Back at IS Academy)  
**

"Man, I wonder what's Ichika doing now…" Mari wondered. Soon her answer comes in familiar roaring engine as she saw Ichika riding his motorcycle with Rin.

_'Why is she riding with him!?' _Mari thought. Unknown to her, Houki saw Ichika as well and cringed her teeths.

"I-Ichika..." Houki gritting her teeths.

Outside, Rin got off the bike.

"Thanks for the ride, Ichika." Rin said with a smile.

"No problem... I better get going now." Ichika said.

"Ichika, wait! If you aren't busy tomorrow, why don't I treat you lunch?" Rin asked as this made Ichika blinks.

"Really?"

'Is she asking him on a date!?' both Houki and Mari thought, become jealously.

"I think I have some time…" Ichika said.

"Then you will?" Rin asked.

"Sure..." Ichika said. "I bet be going now, bye Rin!"

"Bye Ichika!" Rin said, waving her hand.

He revved up his engine and left the area.

'Ichika is eating lunch with me!' Rin thought excited.

She suddenly felt sudden killing intent and saw Mari and Houki stare at her with murderous glare.

"What?"

"W-Why were you riding with him?" Mari questioned.

"He offered me a ride back." Rin answered.

"But why?"

"Oh that is something between me and Ichika."

"You found out that he's Faiz." Mari said.

"It looks like we in the same boat." Houki said

"How did you guys figure that out?" Rin asked.

"Because he texted me to let us know." Mari said.

"Is that so...?" Rin said with a mischief grin. 'I bet they never sleep in Ichika's bed!' she thought to herself.

"What's with that grin?" Houki twitched her eyebrow.

"Even if we're in the same boat, I think that I more ahead than both of you." Rin said. "Ichika lend me his bed." she said.

Houki and Mari obtained big tick marks on their heads.

"W-Wha did you just say?"

"I said he lend me his bed." Rin said.

"I bet you were unconscious that time… well honestly I slept in his bed too when I was unconscious one time." Mari countered.

This made Houki gasped. "Y-You slept in Ichika's bed too?" she stammered.

"Yes."

With this, Houki fainted on the ground.

"Is she going to be like this?"

"Let's get her back to her room." Mari said.

"Okay..." Rin said.

_'Just because you slept in his bed doesn't mean you will be close to him...'_ Mari thought.

'I won't lose the fight for his affections.' Rin thought. The two soon carried Houki off to her room.

* * *

**(At the Smart Brain main building)  
**  
A man was watching the town through a window. He looks like a grown man with a suit and he has black hair and black/brown eyes. This is Kyoji Murakami, the head of Smart Brain.

"It won't be long now." Murakami said before he turns around and read the recently report about a break in one of the faculty.

All the guards even the robots claimed to see nothing strange but a box.

"A box…?" Murakami questioned. "Are they really this stupid?"

Murakami sighed, knowing that he'll need better robots and guards.

'Whoever it is, they used the same trick Hanagata used!' Murakami thought angrily. The only reason why the former president able to hide from his men this long- Hanagata used the box to get away!

"Ha! Yeah right." Murakami laughed at his thought. The former president hiding in box is too funny.

_'But I better make sure this won't happened again.'_ Murakami thought. He then checked the rest of the reports to see that the person stole a truck full of IS parts. _'But that truck only have parts for the Blue Tear IS..._'

He thought about it before realizing that not only that the truck had Blue Tears parts but other parts to upgrade a Blue Tears too.

"So the thief is only interesting in Blue Tears..."

Meanwhile, Ichika sneezed somewhere.

"Very well."

* * *

**(With Kiba)**

Kiba was resting on his bed after he did some work to gather allies to fight against Smart Brain. He looked back at the case with the Emperor belt.

Kiba thought back to when he discover the belt.

_**(Flashback)  
**__  
Kiba was following Smart Brain's mascot, the Smart Lady.  
_

_He still coming with terms about what happens to him in making him into a Orphnoch. Long story short, his parents died in a car crash he was also involved in the accident and he woke up as an Orphnoch after he was in a 1 year long coma.  
_

_A lot have changed when the world move on without him being part of it._

_His girlfriend started dating his cousin and when he wasn't fully himself, he lost control when he confronted the new boyfriend as he assumed his Orphnoch form to kill him in a maddened rage before realising what he had done. When he was called by his ex-girlfriend later, he was heartbroken when she named him the culprit in his cousin's murder, outrunning the police before he murdered her out of scorn._

_That is when he meet Smart Lady who take him in and show him the Smart Brain company.  
_

_During the stay there, he met Yuka Osada, a girl around his age who was bullied terribly by her younger half-sister Michiko and other girls on her school's female basketball team, and met Naoya Kaido, a young man with an overly eccentric personality prone to incredibly fast speeches and constant mood swings and he loved playing a guitar before his teacher purposely destroyed some of the motor-skills in his left hand, forcing him to abandon his music.  
_

_Just when Kiba and Smart Lady were about to pass a bullet proof glass door, she opened it and he took the opportunity to push her pass the door and lock it before running. This cause an alarming look on Smart Lady's face as she try to get the door to opened.  
_

_Kiba ran towards a door and when he opened it, he sees the Emperor Belt and a white belt with the Psi symbol. Kiba knows about the Rider especially Faiz after hearing rumor about him taking down Orphnoch, made him realized he need to get his hand on a Rider belt as well._

To his luck, he didn't just find one, but two belts!

_"Alright. All I need is one belt." Kiba said before he decided to take the Emperor's Belt.  
_

_He soon got the phone and looks at it._

He pressed the code 5-5-5.

_**"ERROR!"**_

"Wrong code..." Kiba said.

_He noticed a code on the screen which is the code 0-0-0._

_**"STANDING BY!"  
**_

_"Henshin..." Kiba said before placing the phone in._

_**"COMPLETE!"**_

_Gold neon lights covered him before Orga took his place.  
_

_"Not bad..."_

Suddenly he hears running sound and saw Riotroopers enter the room.

"Oh joy..." Orga said.

_The Riotroopers got their weapons into blade mode and charged at him. Orga dodged their attacks before punching a couple of them back. He then takes out the new weapon on his side and slash the other Riotroopers. Orga notices that this weapon has a Dagger Mode so he placed the Mission Memory in the Stlanzer._

_**"READY!"**__  
_

_Orga then looks back at the Riotroopers and smirked.  
_

_"Come here." Orga did the 'come here' gesture.  
_

_The Riotroopers then charged at him._

_Orga easily slashed the Riotroopers and he even blocked some shots from a few of them. He soon slashed them down. Orga noticed something about the Stlanzer and it turns out that it has a rifle mode._

"Nice." Orga said before noticing more Riotroopers. He soon start shooting at them.

"Sugoi..." Orga shot the rest of them before he notices some more coming at him. He wondered what would happen if he opened the phone on his belt and pressed 'Enter' so he did.

_**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**__  
_

_Suddenly energy from the phone transferred to his weapon.  
_

_He shot the Stlanzer at a Riotrooper, making an energy cone appear and it stunned a few of them. Orga then jumps into the air before coming down with a downward kick. He went into the cone along with the kick and it exploded with the Riotrooper along with the rest, making a chain explosion._

_**Ω**__  
_

_Orga lands on the ground immediately and decided it time to retreated since he got what he came for. He ran out of here before jumping through a window and while he was running, he notices a motorcycle that has Orga's colors, the bike is a Honda CBR650F.  
_

_"I guess that is mine as well." Orga said before getting on the bike._

'A good thing too since this armor is quite heavy…' Orga thought. He then revved up the engine before he drove out of here.

_**(End Flashback)**_

He wasn't sure what happens to the white belt, but he would guessed Smart Brain might give it to one of their elite like Four Clovers. Or maybe someone just as strong…

"What're you thinking about?" Kiba looked to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Nothing much Madoka." Kiba shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Kiba said.

How did Kiba and Madoka meet you ask? Well…

(**Flashback**)

_It was raining as Kiba walking across the street with an umbrella in his hand. He has the Emperor's Belt under the coat he's wearing just in case an Orphnoch is about to attack. Kiba know well that Smart Brain will be pissed at him for taking the Emperor belt since he has no interest in their cause.  
_

_But personally, he thinks that Orphnoch living peacefully among the humans is actually a good thing, since there are Renegade Orphnochs.  
_

_It wasn't long until he hears an explosion nearby._

_Kiba decided to check it out. He soon uses his Orphnoch instinct to look for the cause. He then turned into the Horse Orphnoch and went into dash form and jumped onto a rooftop.  
_

_He soon spotted the source, it was actually a girl with a black IS.  
_

_"An IS..." The Horse Orphnoch turned back into Kiba, deciding to watch first before taking action. The girl in black IS looks at her target. She then points a gun at it._

_***BANG!***_

The target fall on the ground immediately, the black IS about to leave when she heard the chuckle from the supposed target.

"How?"

_The target got up from the ground and got the bullet out.  
_

_"Not bad... but it's my turn." The target, who was actually a female turned into a female Stingfish Orphnoch.  
_

_"What is this?"  
_

_Kiba sighed, knowing that regular bullets doesn't work to well on Orphnochs. But the black IS user didn't know as she try to use whatever weapons she had on her now.  
_

_The Stingfish Orphnoch easily dodge them all and she went towards a big metal box then went into it before it broke down, revealing an IS made by Smart Brain.  
_

_"A-Another IS!?"  
_

_The Stingfish Orphnoch smirked while Kiba, who was watching, took out his phone and unzipped his coat before dialing 0-0-0._

_**"STANDING BY!"**_

_"Henshin..."  
_

_**"COMPLETE!"  
**__  
Orga got the Stlanzer out and switched it into rifle mode. He started shooting at the Stingfish Orphnoch and she notices Orga shooting at her._

_"You! The stolen gear!"  
_

_Orga didn't reply as he switch the Stlanzer into sword mode and jumped down from the rooftop he was on and charged at her._

_The black IS user looks confused at Orga._

'What IS is that?'

_Orga placed the Mission Memory in his weapon._

_**"READY!"  
**__  
He pressed 'Enter' on his phone._

_**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**_

_The Stlanzer start glowing with energy, it then turned into a GIANT sword and Orga swung it at the Stingfish Orphnoch.  
_

_The Stingfish try to get out of the way, but her arm got slice off.  
_

_"AAAAH!" she yelled in agony and pain._

Orga swung his sword at her again, but this time when he slashed her, she exploded.

_**Ω**__  
_

_Orga turns around and looks at the black IS user, but on caution guard.  
_

_"You alright?" Orga asked, while the black IS user is surprised that it's a guy.  
_

_"Who are you and what is that IS?"_

"This isn't IS." Orga said.

_"It's not?"  
_

_"It not." Orga said with a deadpanned tone."And besides, an IS is supposed to be big." he added.  
_

_"Oh... I see."  
_

_"What's someone like you doing here with something like an IS like that anyway?" Orga asked.  
_

_"None of your business."  
_

_"Can you please tell me? It's not like you work for an evil organization or whatever." Orga joked.  
_

_Orga doesn't know Murphy is going to screw him, despite not knowing on who or what Murphy is._

_Orga nearly missed the shot that the girl try to hit his head._

"What was that for!?" Orga complained.

"Since you killed my target, I can't let a witness alive."

_"Oh… you're working for an evil organization that's not Smart Brain."  
_

_The girl got out her weapon and try to attack Orga._

But Orga got his Slanzer and blocked her attack with easy. He even pushed her weapon back.

_"Impossible... the only thing can keep up with an IS is another IS!"_

"I really don't like the status quo of this world, I plan on destroying it." Orga said. But after conquered Smart Brain, he determined to do something about the IS problem.

_The girl scoffed at that.  
_

_"Like that would happened."  
_

_"You'll never know unless you try." Orga said before he charged at her.  
_

_The girl try to shoot at him, but Orga brought up his sword to shielded himself and uses the hilt of his sword to hits the girl hard in the stomach. The girl groaned in pain and Orga kicked her side. This made her land against the trashcan.  
_

_"Had enough?" Orga asked.  
_

_"Not yet..."  
_

_She got up before charging at him, with only IS arms this time.  
_

_"Oh?"  
_

_She charged at Orga and tried to punch him, but thanks to his armor, he dodged and blocked them easily._

_Orga then caught one of her arm and twisted behind her back.  
_

_"Give up now?" Orga asked.  
_

_"Damn it..." The girl thought of something, if she's going down she is gonna take him with her. The girl use her other hand to take something out her pocket. Orga noticed and looks to see that it's… a bomb.  
_

_"Oh crap!" Orga cursed. A regular bomb won't kill him with the armor but it will still hurt and he's worried that the girl will die.  
_

_"We're going down to hell!"  
_

_"A bomb won't kill me with my armor on! But I'm more afraid if it will kill you!"  
_

_"But they won't accept my failure either." The girl said.  
_

_"Huh?" Orga questioned before…_

_***BOOM!*  
**__  
Orga was literally blown away by the blast of the bomb.  
_

_"Oww... that hurt like hell." Orga muttered. He then got up to see the girl's body burning._

"Dammit…" he muttered before the flames suddenly turned blue.

_"Holy shit..." Orga said with disbelief. The girl came out of the flames before she briefly turned into an Orphnoch that resembles a fox and turns back before losing consciousness.  
_

_"Hmm..." Orga then pressed End Call and revert back to Kiba. He soon walks toward the Fox Orphnoch._

(**Present**)

Since that day, he's learned a little bit about the organization called Phantom Task and he also learned that she's related to Chifuyu Orimura, the Mondo Grosso champ and the Brunhilde.

"Have you even think about your family?" Kiba asked.

"Not really." Madoka said. She is still bitter about her family after being abandoned by them. Kiba sighed, knowing that this is still bothering her.

"Madoka..."

"I doubt that woman even know about me." Madoka spat.

"Man, that's still bothering you…" Kiba sighed before getting up from his bed and walked towards Madoka. "You know, if that's still bothering you; then just focus on the present and not just the past."

"Hmph... whatever." Madoka said.

Kiba smiled at her.

"Let's put that aside for now…" Kiba got up from his bed and stretched his arms. Madoka sighed as she decide to get a snack.

* * *

**And I'm done! I would like to thank Toa Solaric for helping me out a few times with this, oh and you might want to expect the Orimura Clan from I'mherepresent's IS story and some other elements though. Also, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I can put those down in the next chapter. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review and if you have any questions, leave them in the review or PM me. See ya.**


End file.
